The Purple Haired Craze
by JellyfishSisters
Summary: Valkyrie is taken back to the 1600s by a purple girl who happens to be able to Time Travel. Posing as cousins, they integrate themselves into Ende Academy, a school for young mages and so commences the epic tale of awesomeness. Valduggery and Sexter are the main parings, plus Anton/OC. Also posted on wattpad under irenephthalo, but if you see it anywhere else, PM us! -Irene
1. In Which A Time Traveller is Discovered

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters (except the ones Derek Landy didn't create like Livena and Iyzebel) but I do own the plot (although it has definitely been inspired by other fanfics, so it's not completely original). I am not going to bother with disclaimers with the rest of the story. I will warn you guys about stuff that might bother some people, if I notice it. Please tell me if something bothers you and I will fix it. **

**If you haven't got it, this has Valduggery and Sexter shippings- don't like, don't read. I personally worship this couple.**

**Valkyrie is about 16 (roughly) and most of the events up to and including Death Bringer are there (roughly anyway). So Darquesse and Lord Vile have fought (although they probably won't be around that much during this fic).**

**And on we go!**

It was clear to all mages who were working at the Sanctuary on October the twelfth that Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain were not in good moods. Generally, even if they were in one of their better moods, most employees would still go out of their way to avoid them if possible. If they were severely annoyed, this unspoken rule about not getting in their way was doubly important to follow. There was no knowing what could happen to the unwitting stragglers that ended up in their line of path.

As it was, the loud hustle and bustle of the Sanctuary was immediately silenced that morning when Detectives Pleasant and Cain swept down the long corridors that were filled with tension towards the Grand Mage's office.

The less notable employees wondered what was wrong. Those higher up in the Sanctuary didn't want to wonder about what could have happened. If it had got the Irish Sanctuary's top detectives vexed, then it was very likely to be something pretty bad.

**PAGE BREAK**

Valkyrie stalked into Erskine Ravel's office directly behind her partner and best friend. The Grand Mage took one look at Skulduggery's taut and rigid stance and her own furrowed expression before he speed dialled Ghastly Bespoke.

"Sit yourselves down then," he told them.

They sat in an awkward and tense silence, waiting impatiently for Ghastly's arrival.

They didn't need to wait long. They heard the scarred tailor's heavy footfalls before he burst into the room.

"What is today's emergency then?" he asked.

Skulduggery gave him a look (not easy to do when you don't have a face, but he managed). "We found the person who is responsible for all these people who are randomly disappearing. Apparently her name is Iyzebel Trix and she is a time traveller and has been sending all these people into the past, or even the future."

Ghastly frowned. "I swear time travellers didn't exist."

"So did we, until we talked to Gordon about it," Valkyrie put in. "There aren't that many out there and most the time they aren't even in our time period. According to him, it is a derivative of dimension shunting, but slightly more useful. Even so, very few people from our time have picked up the discipline, which is why we thought it didn't exist."

"There are many laws on the discipline, which does make it not as desirable as a skill. One of the main rules is that taking other people into a different time frame is illegal, particularly mortals, and making contact with people in other times is also restricted due to the problem of creating paradoxes altering things."

Erskine stood. "Well then, you two had better get going. I couldn't see anyone doing a better job on this case than you two anyway, so unless something more world changing occurs, you can continue with this one. Arrest Iyzebel Trix. Then we can figure out how to rescue the stranded people."

Valkyrie gave a sharp nod, also standing. "Come on then Skul, we've got work to do."

Skulduggery tilted his head towards her and remained seated. "Go to the Bentley, Val. I need to talk to Erskine and Ghastly for a moment. I won't be long."

She arched an eyebrow, puzzled at Skul's request. He hardly ever kept anything secret from her, let alone share the secret with Ghastly and Erskine. Either the secret was one she knew, or something that no one knew.

But, then again, it could just be something to do with guy stuff. She decided to let it lie.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Are you sure," asked Ghastly, a horrified expression across his face. "But that means…"

"If my theory is correct and what I fear will happen does," Skulduggery told them, "then yes, Valkyrie is going to die."

"Erskine swore loudly. "That ain't good."

Deep down, Ghastly really couldn't see how this was ever going to be avoided without a drastic change to the world today. The reason Skulduggery was a skeleton was due to the fact that Valkyrie existed. There really was nothing that the skeleton could do to protect his beautiful partner-in-crime now. They had already had many close calls with death together and she, miraculously always survived.

Then again, her death day had not been any of those close shaves. She had a death that seemed to be set in stone. There wasn't anything that Skulduggery could do.

They could still try. "Skul, you have to keep an eye on her. Stay within close proximity of her at all times- that shouldn't be too difficult, until Trix is captured."

Skulduggery nodded sharply. The skeleton would have done so anyway without his order. With a nod from Erskine, Detective Pleasant was dismissed. As soon as their friend was out of earshot, Ghastly turned to Erskine.

"He isn't going to be able to stop this, you know."

"I know. But he can fool himself by pretending he can. We can't tell him otherwise."

I warned him, when he first met Val. He shouldn't have shown her magic in the first place.

"She would have found her way in sooner or later," Erskine told him. "Even without Skul's help. Although it will be hard on him and her."

The two mages sat there in silence at this last thought.


	2. In Which A Trip to China is Required

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters (except people like Iyzebel and Livena). They belong to Landy. **

Valkyrie gave Skulduggery a quizzical look as he finally sat himself down in the driver's seat of the Bentley. He ignored her and switched on the engine, the quiet purr barely disrupting the silence.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?" she asked after they had driven for a while.

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Don't have to."

Val frowned. "Yes, you do. We are partners. We tell each other everything."

Skul glanced at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road. "No, we don't. There are still plenty of things that I haven't told you about yet."

"Yes, but that's probably because it hasn't occurred to you that you haven't mentioned said things you are keeping from me. This you are purposely keeping away from me."

"Ah, well. I have my reasons."

She felt like glaring at him, or screaming in frustration. She hated not knowing things, absolutely hated it but she also knew that if Skulduggery did not want to tell her, she wouldn't know until he wanted her too. She curbed her anger and pulled it down to a bad mood.

Skul picked up on her temper and didn't try to initiate a conversation. She just wouldn't reply. They pulled up in front of China's library and got out swiftly, the tension hanging in the air between them.

**PAGE BREAK**

China had been sitting, reading a very interesting diary written by a woman known as Juno Flight, who was the founder of the Adept discipline of shunting. Flight, according to extra research on the woman that China had found, was the only know person who could shunt in all manners; dimension, time and place. China had just reached this interesting section in which Flight had begun to describe her hopelessly romantic love affair with her husband's younger sister when Valkyrie and Skulduggery almost stormed into her domain. She noted the tension between the Sanctuary's top detectives as soon as they stepped through her door.

"Good Afternoon," she said, calmly placing the delicate book on the desk beside her, taking note of the page number. "What do you two need today?"

"Have you heard about a time traveller called Iyzebel Trix?" Skulduggery asked her, sharply in his no-nonsense voice. "Any rumours or stories?"

China's eyes flickered towards his dark-haired partner. Valkyrie was trying her best to ignore her partner, her eyes darting all over the place except in Skulduggery's direction. "You two had a fight?" she asked, curious as to what would make them argue.

"Answer my question."

She sighed. "Yes, as a matter of fact. She is mentioned in this diary here." China waved the little battered book at them. "She was involved romantically with a woman called Juno Flight, who was the first of the Shunters."

Val raised an eyebrow. "What discipline did Juno have?"

"She, apparently, was the only person who could teleport, shunt dimensions and time travel. She taught her husband's younger sisters, Iyzebel and another girl, a bit younger, as a favour for him and then had an affair with Trix."

"Where is Juno now?" Skulduggery asked.

"Dead, I believe, or in a different time or dimension. I did a bit of research on the woman as I felt that she was a notable person in history. According to records, she vanished one day, along with Iyzebel and neither of them has been seen since. This was about fifty years ago, in the 1950s or 60s from what I've gathered."

"What about this younger sister and husband?"

"The husband was called Lucas Nile, an unexceptional Elemental who got caught in a train accident and killed in the 1920s. The other sister appears to have no records."

Skulduggery tilted his head, as if puzzled. "You have no other information about Trix?"

"Other than the fact that she has been wrecking havoc around Dublin, but then again, you already know that."

"Yes. Well, thank you for your help." Skulduggery gave her a nod and made to sweep out of the room.

"Wait, Val, can I talk to you?" Valkyrie turned round in slight surprise to face her. Skulduggery gave a nod as if to say he would wait in the car. They waited until they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. "What happened?" China asked.

Valkyrie gave a small sigh. "He is keeping something from me. About this investigation if I'm looking at this right."

"And you two had a fight because he doesn't want to tell you this thing and yet you don't like not knowing."

She nodded.

China gave her a sad look. She knew what Skulduggery was trying to hide and she knew she couldn't tell Valkyrie about this and neither could Skul, even if they wanted to. She tried to think what would be best to say to the girl who was looking like a sad puppy.

"Bear with him. He doesn't ever want to mean you any harm. He is your friend after all and while it sometimes seems like he doesn't trust you, he really does. There are always going to be things, though, that he needs time before he tells you." Val looked up at her, eyes shining. China gave her a hug. "Don't worry. He'll get round to telling you soon."


	3. In Which Valkyrie Holds A Grudge

**Disclaimer- Derek Landy's world and characters, not my own (so sad...)**

Skulduggery didn't apologise to her but Valkyrie managed to overlook it. If they wanted to solve this mystery, then they had to work together and that meant no grudges. It still was a struggle for her to forgive him, but to forget about it until they had finished the case, she could manage.

They had tracked Iyzebel Trix to area around Temple Bar where she had been picking up her various victims. Skulduggery parked the Bentley up in an alley where it was unlikely to get disturbed and they got out and proceeded to check out the scenes of which the disappearances occurred.

The first was very close to Finbar's tattoo parlour. Valkyrie sketched out the area into her little notebook that Fergus and Beryl had got for her last birthday (she was mightly surprised to find that it was not pink or sparkly or ridiculously impractical) and marked a cross where the first crime scene was. As they walked from scene to scene, a pattern began appear.

"Uh, Skul?"

"Mm?

"Look." She shoved the rough drawing in his face (or skull) and he frowned as he studied the sketch. It was an almost perfect circle around a point that Val had circled. Skulduggery gave her one look and then they both set off in the direction of the area they guessed.

They ended up on Cecilia Street, one of the quieter areas of Temple Bar, the perfect place to be able to appear suddenly with the likelihood of being noticed very unlikely. One of the shops was empty; the To Let sign was stuck to the side of the wall, and it had a large porch. Only by standing directly in front of the entrance would you be able to notice someone spontaneously appearing there, and the chance of this happening was minute.

"When is her next attack due in comparison to the other kidnappings?" Valkyrie asked as Skulduggery whipped out his phone.

"Within the next twelve hours, from what we have deduced," he replied, before rapidly texting Ghastly and Erskine. There was a pause as they waited for the reply, and then Skulduggery was walking back down the road, Valkyrie jogging after him. "Reinforcements will be here within fifteen minutes. They'll take over for a bit so we might as well go for a quick coffee."

Val frowned. "Shouldn't we be keeping an eye on the area in case she shows up?"

"They already have control of the surveillance in the area, and they now know where to look so they can keep track of her if she shows up before we are expecting her. In the meantime, however, you require some lunch."

He led her into a rundown building that was just a corner away from the busy part of Temple Bar. Once inside, the place seemed to transform before her very eyes, not surprisingly, but still something that she was still trying to get used to.

So many strange people were sitting around the bar, people with only one eye or misshapen noses or even bizarrely coloured skin. Valkyrie noted one woman, who was hidden in a corner, had a light purple complexion, which was really rather becoming.

Skulduggery retracted the façade and proceeded to the counter, managing to order a pasty and chips for Valkyrie. Sitting up at the main bar was an odd experience for the girl; she had only just come of age and therefore had never before been allowed to sit at the bar.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Valkyrie held in the temptation to throw him a dirty look in annoyance and plastered on a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

**PAGE BREAK**

The plan that Skulduggery had to capture Trix worked perfectly, despite Valkyrie's doubt. In her head, she thought it would be easy enough for Trix to simply teleport away, but it seemed that teleportation through time was not as quick as teleportation through space.

The Cleavers really did the majority of the work; Skulduggery and Val only tipped them off to her teleportation location and then did the formalities to the official arrest. Trix was taken completely off guard and the Cleavers got the handcuffs on her almost immediately.

They drove back to the Sanctuary in the Bentley in another awkward silence. Skulduggery seemed to recognise that despite saying otherwise, Valkyrie was not happy with him.

Skulduggery, despite having taken Trix into custody, was still on edge. At the back of his head, he knew Valkyrie was still in danger, even though the only person that was capable of doing that was currently in the back of a fake Garda van on her way to Sanctuary where she would stay for a long time.

He tried to ignore the persistent thoughts at the back of his head telling him it was not alright and things were not solved just because they had caught the only time traveller that they had ever met. He knew that Valkyrie would get taken from him, despite his efforts.

Then again, if he tried to stop what was already written in history, he would probably cause the world a great deal of problems.

Damn time travel.

He gave in their report on the arrest to Erskine, Ghastly and Madame Mist, Val still not having uttered a word to him since lunchtime save the occasional comments about the case.

"We still have yet to locate the kidnapped people, but we figure that if we question Trix we might gain some information on them," he told the three elders.

"We'll get people on her case." Erskine told him. "You two need a break before you go back to this case, I think."

Skulduggery cocked his head, looking at Ravel, puzzled. Erskine gave him the eyebrows back and Skul realised this would be a chance to get back on good terms with Valkyrie.

Most days, he would have dismissed Valkyrie's strops and ignored her until she cheered up, but this time he didn't think the same tactics would work. He nodded to Erskine and Ghastly, tipped his hat towards Madame Mist and swept out of the room, Val following close behind, but still mute.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" he asked her as they drove out of Roarhaven.

Val shook her head and Skulduggery felt his heart sink.

"I'll take you home then," he said, trying not to let any emotion into his voice.

"Not home. Gordon's place," she said, quietly. Skulduggery nodded and they both fell into silence again.

It wasn't long before Valkyrie was out of the car, without acknowledging him properly, and he watched her jog to the house and rise gently up to her first floor bedroom window. He held in the desire to wait out here for a while before creeping up to her window to apologise. Whilst the method worked frequently as a peacemaker, this time he felt like he needed to give her some space. He took one last look at the dark house before turning the car around to leave.


	4. In Which A Purple Girl Breaks In

**Disclaimer- You probably got it by now... All Landy's yada yada yada...**

Valkyrie had been at Gordon's for two days without talking to anyone. She had been sleeping when Livena Estrange broke into her house.

She was lying on the four-poster in her bedroom at Gordon's as the shadowy figure walked up to the edge of her bed and leapt forward to press a gloved hand over the girl's mouth.

Valkyrie sat up sharply, her scream muffled by the stranger.

"Hush, I'm not going to hurt you!" the person said, clearly a female. Val gave a suspicious glance at the girl and she reached over to switch on her side light, noting that it was only nine in the evening.

The most unusual thing about the girl was that she looked exactly like Iyzebel Trix except that she had a lavender complexion and her hair was a dark purple, frizzy, but long enough to just about tame into a braid that circled the crown of her head. Valkyrie was positive that she had seen the girl before somewhere, quite recently. She watched as the short, but slim girl wandered around the room, taking a peek out of the window before going back to the bed, where Valkyrie had sat up. She was wearing odd clothes, all a dull brown.

"You were at the bar!" exclaimed Valkyrie, as she finally recognised where she had seen the person last.

The girl smiled. "That's right. My name is Livena Estrange, but you can call me Liv. You imprisoned my sister, Izzy, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to help you. Well, not exactly you, but I'm here to help." The girl looked fairly relaxed, but the way she spoke reminded Val of the time when Tanith had tried a coca cola and sprite mixture with fizzy sweets on top of that. It had taken Ghastly, Skulduggery and Val more than two hours to calm her down and her speech was still too quick to comprehend.

Whilst the girl didn't seem to be threatening, she sent a quick text to Skulduggery, the first time she had contacted him in over forty-eight hours, as Livena's back had been turned telling him to get over to Gordon's. She knew he would be approximately ten minutes from the minute he got the text, so she just had to keep this girl talking for sometime. Then they could try and question her together.

"Why are you here? You've not exactly been very clear."

"You have to go back in time."

"Say what?" This had not been the answer that Val had been expecting. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Not if it doesn't have an impact on the course of history. In fact, you need to get to the 1600s so that history does not change. You are a keystone in this world and if you do not exist at the right moment, everything and everyone you know and love will either change or disappear."

Valkyrie gave her a look of light disbelief, but before she could object, Liv had grabbed her arm and there was a flash.

The keep-her-talking plan had not worked.

**PAGE BREAK**

Valkyrie found herself in a barn, changing into clothes that were identical to Liv's.

"We are going to Ende Academy for Young Mages," she told Val. "This is the school uniform. Kind of plain, but we don't want to stand out in any way to the mortals. It is bad enough that the girls are permitted to wear trousers."

Val struggled with the breast bindings. They were painful, despite being practical and more appropriate considering the time. She fixed it into place and pulled the tunic over her head.

Liv helped Valkyrie pin up her hair into the same style that she was wearing. "The headmaster's ultimate goal in life is to make everyone equal so uniform is necessary. Hair must be done up like this every day."

"Yeah, well it's not exactly flattering."

"It's not the point of the uniform."

"Right," Val muttered, still slightly annoyed with the girl. She was trying to take everything in her stride, but she was beginning to miss her friends, particularly Skulduggery, even though she was still angry at him. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be in this era, but it would definitely be a while for her.

"We are cousins, okay? I can explain the skin tone and everything. I have enrolled us in and we need to get there before ten o'clock."

"Okay."

Liv handed her a small suitcase. "It has extra changes of the school uniform, leather arm and leg guards for our fighting lessons, winter clothing for when it gets cold and a nightgown."

It didn't take long to jog up the hill towards a huge, but very weather worn mansion. A light drizzle had begun, the sort of one that dusted everything in a coat of water, but didn't soak through your clothes. When they got close enough to the building, writing appeared over the wooden doorway.

_Ende_ Academy _for Young Mages_

Val presumed that it would only be only visible to mages and she watched as the mansion began to repair itself, the broken and unlit windows suddenly becoming lit and fixed.

Liv walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. It was answered promptly by a woman with bright red hair that was pulled into a bun. She didn't look that much older than Liv, but had an air of authority about her that allowed people to recognise that she was not a student.

"You must be the new students," she said, not unkindly, but she had a brief way about her.

"I guess," Liv said as the two girls stepped into the building, brushing off the water that had built up on the fabric of their cloaks.

"My name is Renne Crow, wife of the headmaster, Hamish Noone. Please sit. He will be with you two shortly."

True to her word, the headmaster appeared through a door.

"We haven't had new students for a while now," Noone stated as he led them into his study. "We are glad to offer the both of you places within our community, although we need to go over the formalities."

Hamish Noone was a friendly man, looking to be in his late twenties. He had strawberry blond hair, but hazel coloured eyes. Looking around the study, Valkyrie gathered that he was interested in biology and natural sciences, noting the large tomes with titles like "Frogs and their Habits" and "The Theory of the Swan". Very few were likely to be scientifically accurate and she felt kind of sorry for the innocence that these people held when it came to the world around them. Even she knew, despite not having been to school in person in over six months (Skulduggery had still forced her to go to school when there was little work for them to do), vaguely how the world worked.

"You would be Miss Estrange, correct?" he asked, addressing Liv.

Liv nodded.

"Therefore you must be Miss Cain."

"Yes," Valkyrie told him.

"What are your disciplines?"

"Symbol magic," Liv stated calmly, without hesitation.

"Elemental," replied Valkyrie, not bothering to go into details about the necromancy. She had left her ring on her bedside table back in her time anyway.

"Thank you," he said, scribbling down the information into a file. "All information concerning you two will go down in file. All your exams results, achievements and concerns that you gain will end up in here. Understand?"

They nodded.

"Good. Concerning your rooming arrangements, do either of you girls have an objection with being roomed with a boy?"

"No, sir," they said, simultaneously.

"Ah, good. I am trying to make a stand against gender inequality," he explained. "This is my way of getting girls and boys to be more understanding towards the opposite gender in the school community. No problems there then?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Here are your timetables," he said, handing them both a sheet of paper. "I'll take you to your new rooms."


	5. In Which Skulduggery Has Changed

**Disclaimer- Not mine (except characters like Livena, Iyzebel, Noone and Crow etc.)... Mostly belongs to Derek Landy...**

Liv's room came first. She was roomed together with a boy about the same age as the two of them called Topher Kessel in room number four twenty. He seemed friendly enough and welcomed Liv in well. The purple enigma gave Val an encouraging smile before she was dragged off to her new room by Noone.

"You are sharing a room with Skulduggery Pleasant," Noone told her as he led her a few doors down the hallway.

Valkyrie froze up. "Who?" she said, disbelieving.

"Skulduggery Pleasant," Noone repeated, giving Val an odd look. "He is going to be the school's head boy next year. Well, I shouldn't have told you that because we are struggling to find a suitable head girl for the position. Don't tell him, please."

"I won't." Val managed to get her act back together and began following again. "Why are you having problems with the girls?"

Noone gave a sigh. "None of them seem to be right. Most of them took up the opportunity to go for the position because everyone knew Pleasant was definitely going to get the place. The ones that didn't go because of Pleasant cannot do public speaking. We are casting another vote in a month, if you want to go for the position. You seem to be a good candidate."

"Maybe."

Noone stopped outside room number four three two, twelve doors down from Liv's room. He pulled out a key from one of his many pockets and put it in the lock. The door swung open easily and Noone handed Valkryie the key.

"Keep it someplace safe. We are not made of spares."

She nodded and stepped inside.

There, lying draped on the bed was the teenage, human Skulduggery Pleasant. He looked up to get a view from the intruder.

He was gorgeous.

He had light brown hair that sat perfectly on his well structured face. His intense green eyes were trained on her.

"And she is…?"

"Your new room partner," Noone stated briskly. "She is an elemental. Please ensure that she gets to all lessons without getting lost; she is in all your lessons."

"Of course, sir." His eyes never left her as he sat up to pick up the books that scattered the floor in a lazy attempt to clear up the floor. Valkyrie barely noted the departure of Noone. She was still trying to unfreeze herself from the shock of seeing Skulduggery alive.

"Look, I know I'm gorgeous, but you really don't have to keep staring at me."

She quickly pulled herself together. "Says you! You've barely taken your eyes off me!" She walked with a confident air to the empty bed, trying not to look directly at his eyes as if he would be able to see right through her.

"So, what is your name, gorgeous? Noone didn't take the time to introduce you."

"Valkyrie Cain," she told him, refusing to let emotion creep onto her face. It was bad enough that she flushed furiously when she got embarrassed.

"Nice choice," he commented. She heard him stand and then suddenly he was behind her. "Means that you are not only gorgeous, but trouble."

He was way too close. Just because she liked him did not mean that he had to find out immediately, particularly in this era. It would feel like she would be betraying the Skulduggery she knew and loved. She shut her eyes, calmed herself down and gain control of the blush before she turned and gave him a withering glare, trying to restrain the need to punch him.

"If this is your general attitude towards girls, I can understand why you didn't have a roommate."

Skulduggery frowned. "Most of the girls in this school would throw themselves at me if I spoke to them in that way. Actually," he corrected himself, "most do without me even opening my mouth."

"I'm not most girls." Val quickly finished shoving the rest of her clothes that Liv had given her into her drawer. She walked away from Skulduggery, snatching up the nightgown that she had been given.

"Is there someplace where I can change without an audience?"

"Bathroom," he told her, sullen, pointing to the door positioned between the two beds.

She stalked into the bathroom, ensuring the door was slammed loudly behind her.

**PAGE BREAK**

_Gods, she was feisty!_ thought Skulduggery to himself. He grabbed hold of his own night clothes, a pair of boxer shorts and a vest, which he generally wouldn't wear in bed during the late summer months, but felt was necessary in the presence of such a fine woman to be somewhat modest.

A girl who didn't want to go out with him the second she clapped her eyes on him, let alone kiss him.

In a sense, it made him like her all the more. The situation had never happened before in his life. He had kissed pretty much every single girl in the school, been out with all the hot girls with the exception of the ones that Ghastly liked (he had a habit of being possessive). He, Dexter, Erskine and Saracen were all right old players.

He pulled on his night clothes and flopped onto his bed and watched as Valkyrie left the bathroom. The nightgown flowed around her and yet managed to accent all her curves that she possessed.

_And her hair!_

She had let her hair down and it fell loose, thick and curled slightly at the tips, falling over her shoulder in a picturesque way that he was tempted to grab his sketchbook and draw the image. Her hair and eyes contrasted in such a way with her pale skin and white nightgown that she could be mistaken for something otherworldly. Her beauty exceeded even China Sorrows' and that was saying something.

He prayed that he could try and keep her from his other friends prying eyes. He watched her as she threw him a small glare and got herself into her bed, turning her back to him.


	6. In Which The Dead Men Flirt

**DISCLAIMER- I swear I thought I said I wouldn't bother writing these after the first chapter, but I would prefer not to get sued, even if it is by the fabulous Derek Landy, our Golden God (ACCEPT MY PRAISE AS COMPENSATION IF YOU ARE INSULTED BY MY FIC, OH GLORIOUS AUTHOR!)**

**And to Lauryn, PrudenceLovesBooks and the Guest which now requires an account, you don't know how happy you have made me today. Thank you sooo much for your lovely reviews. I have such a big grin on my face. This chapter is in honour of you lovely people (hint hint to any other readers out there that like this fic) :)- Irene**

It was a Saturday.

Valkyrie woke suddenly, initially not recognising her surroundings. She looked sharply at the other bed and noted the boy lying there, snoring heavily, and then the events of the day before hit her.

She sat up, dragging herself out of her warm bed and grabbed the brown uniform that she had left at the foot of her bed. Checking that Skulduggery was still in a deep sleep, she stripped of her nightgown and quickly dragged the tunic over her head.

Stepping into the bathroom, she glared at her long hair that was reflected by the mirror. She had no idea on how to put it up. She was able to braid her hair, but not neatly and was definitely not skilled enough to pin it up. She growled as her fourth attempt proved unsuccessful.

"You okay?" came a voice from the door.

Val jumped. Skulduggery, with a very amused expression on his face, was standing there, his frame filling the doorway. "I'm fine," she muttered and turned her attentions back to her locks.

"I can put up hair, you know," he stated. She turned around, a surprised look on her face. "I could do it for you."

She was tempted to refuse, but that would look a bit stubborn on her behalf. "Sure," she said, dropping her hands to her sides.

He moved into the bathroom with grace and Valkyrie watched the reflection of them both. She felt his gentle hands tugging at the knots she had made with a comb and he began to gently plait her hair. His hands were deft and in no time at all he had fixed her hair up perfectly.

"Okay?"

She nodded, touching her hair lightly, checking it was secure as well as pretty. It didn't fall out immediately. Valkyrie turned to say thank you, but he had already gone.

She found her way to the dining room easily enough; most people had been heading in that direction, so she just followed the crowd. A pat on the head and she turned, finding the purple haired time traveller smirking down at her.

"How you doing Val?"

"Fine," she replied, a little tersely.

"Bit of a shocker to see Skulduggery alive I bet."

Val gave her a look. "You knew I was going to get roomed with him?"

Liv nodded.

"But that's dangerous!" she whisper yelled, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. "I'm not supposed to meet him yet!"

The time traveller gave her a look. "Did you seriously think that I would defy the rules of time travel? It's my bloody discipline!"

Val gave her an incredulous look before realising that Liv was right. She knew what she had to do, and she probably would not have dragged Valkyrie to a school where Skulduggery was (and probably the other Dead Men) if it wasn't necessary.

They got into the queue to get breakfast. Valkyrie had been up early and the hall wasn't too crowded yet. She spotted Skulduggery on the other side of the hall, along with Ghastly, Saracen, Dexter and Erskine. And was that Anton Shudder's scowl that she could see?

Val groaned inwardly. She kept her head down, wishing that she had a curtain of hair to cover her face, and grabbed an assortment of food, trying to get to a seat as soon as she could.

Liv had other ideas.

"Come on, Val!" she yelled from across the hall, near to the teenage Dead Men. "I found us a seat."

_Damn._

She could feel everyone's eyes watching her as she shuffled awkwardly to Liv, shooting her 'cousin' a look. "Hello again," she said, with an air of reluctance in her voice. She could see all the boys watching her, only Skulduggery showing recognition in his eyes. It hurt a bit to realise that she would have to reconnect with these men, the people that were her closest friends back in the future. She sat herself down, opposite Liv and next to Vex.

**PAGE BREAK**

_Oh, damn,_ thought Skulduggery to himself, watching as the dark haired girl walked towards their table. His plan to keep the eyes of his flirtatious friends had backfired. Even Anton, he noted, seemed to give the girl a look which suggested his interest in Valkyrie. Sly grins broke across their faces. He tried to keep the recognition from his face.

"Hello," she muttered to them, giving the purple girl who had strode confidently to their table just now and yelled at Val from across the room a glare.

Vex was the first to jump at the opportunity, probably assuming that because the girl had sat next to him that he could. He earned glares from all his friends, including Skulduggery himself. "What would be your lovely name then?" he said, addressing Valkyrie.

The girl barely looked up from her bread and beans. "Valkyrie Cain," and pointing at the purple girl she then said, "Livena Estrange, my cousin."

"Oh." Put off by how unresponsive she was, he was a bit lost for words. Most of his lines were rehearsed, and if a girl went off script it never turned out well for Vex.

Rue stepped in next. "Nice name! Mine is Saracen Rue. The idiot who just spoke to you was Dexter Vex, Ghastly Bespoke is the one with scars, Anton Shudder is the one that doesn't speak, Erskine Ravel flirts too much-"

"Say's you!" came Ravel's indignant cry.

"- and Skulduggery Pleasant is the brains."

"I know Skulduggery," she said, giving Rue a small smile before giving me an unreadable look. "He's my roommate."

"You what?" Rue gave him a startled look which reminded Skulduggery of a surprised fish.

"Did I not mention that?" was his cool reply, managing to make his face look indifferent.

"That you are now sharing a room with a drop-dead gorgeous girl that is as beautiful as China, if not more? No, you didn't," retorted Vex, a little miffed.

A blush swept across Valkyrie's face. Livena arched an eyebrow, amused.

"Sorry," was all Skulduggery could say before China Sorrows herself sat herself down next to Skulduggery.

"Hello boys!" she said cheerful.

"Hi China," said Erskine. All of them (except Livena and Valkyrie) knew that Erskine had a thing for China, and Skul decided to let him do the talking with the spoilt, regal-like brat whose hobby was to pick up guys using symbols to make her seem more attractive. Not bothering to acknowledge China's presence, he instead turned his focus to Valkyrie.

If it had been possible for the girl to look even more uncomfortable in her surroundings, Val had managed. Her body had frozen at the sight of Sorrows, her eyes trained, glaring at the other girl with malice, although the expression did seem foreign on her face.

Livena picked up on Valkyrie change in mood and stood quickly. "We'll probably be seeing you guys later," she said and Val managed to recover herself to stand and follow her cousin.

It surprised Skulduggery himself when he found that he had chased after the girls. "Do you girls need a tour of the place?" he asked to cover over his impulse.

Livena smiled. "I don't," she told him, good-naturedly. "I have a photographic memory so I memorised the map of the place. Plus my roommate gave me a quick tour this morning.

"Oh." He couldn't hide the slight disappointment from his voice.

"But I'm sure Val needs a tour!" she finished as he was turning away. He felt himself perk up and looked quickly to Val for her response.

"Sure," she said, giving him a smile. "I want to try and figure out this place before Monday."

He struggled to stop the massive grin that was threatening to plaster itself on his face.


	7. In Which a Tour And A Fight Take Place

**Whoops! Thanks to the Guest Reviewer (you need an account, srly), I realised I was a bit inconsistent with Val's view of China Sorrows. I figured that Valkyrie is still pretty annoyed with China, but kind of accepted that she was just trying to help in Chapter Two. However, in the 1600s, China is going to be horrible (she supports the bad guys at the moment, so she would be), so Val's much more wary of her and doesn't like her because she knows China is different. **

**Hope that isn't too confusing and that it explains your question, Guest Reviewer that needs an account :)**

**Thanks again to the Guest, aPieceOfPie, Sebastian Castellen and Fire Kitty 12 for the reviews- this chapter is for you :)**

**DISCLAIMER- Belongs to Derek Landy, not me- I really hate writing these...**

He showed her round the classrooms first. "They are all on the first and second floors, plus in the basement there are the training rooms and the main duelling room, the one they generally teach the larger classes in. Third and fourth floors are all bedrooms. Afternoon activities either take place outside or in the classrooms."

Val nodded, getting hold of how the school was organised.

"Do you have your timetable?" he asked.

"In the room," she told him. "Apparently we are in the same classes."

"He is probably wrong because people being in the exact same lessons as another barely ever happens, unless we have ridiculously similar interests. It doesn't matter anyway. We can look at it later." They had only just got to the basement and seeing as their room was on the top floor it would be a waste of time.

The main duelling room was massive, a circular room that had a diameter of around one hundred metres. It was almost large enough to house the full scale duel that Darquesse and Lord Vile had that destroyed a lot of O'Connell Street in Dublin. She still couldn't believe how she and Skulduggery had managed to get away with that and how well the Sanctuary agents cleared up after them.

She wanted to fight him again.

"Can we have a duel?" she found herself asking.

He gave her an odd look. "Are you sure you want fight me? I am the best fighter in the school, not to brag or anything."

"I want to see how good I am and what my previous training has been in comparison to what is expected here. If you could offer constructive criticism, it would be nice."

Skul nodded. "Okay."

He left to tell a teacher that they would be fighting; a health and safety thing they had to do to in case someone got hurt. Val pulled of the cloak and adjusted her uniform so that it was comfortable and wouldn't get in her way whilst fighting.

"The rules we follow at this school when it comes to duel are as follows," he told her when he came back. "The fight stops when some is knocked out or really badly hurt that they can no longer stand. Your aim is to get them on the ground via non-fatal methods. We should technically have an umpire but this duel really shouldn't get too violent if it is just to test out your abilities."

They readied themselves, standing in the centre of the room opposite each other. He gave a little nod and then they were on each other.

He did not have the same fighting style as the one he had as a skeleton; he was less refined in his movements and slightly more aggressive. Some of his moves were still underdeveloped and his subtlety was missing, but the style she was used to still there and that was enough for her to take advantage of it. After a couple of swipes, she managed to anticipate his false guard, one of his many tricks that he had taught Valkyrie, and she pretended to go for his gap. As his hand descended down, she pulled up at the last second and he lost his balance. She swiped a punch at his abdomen as he fell towards her.

He dropped to the floor, grasping his lower stomach, groaning heavily. "I guess you win," he managed to wheeze out.

She helped him up. "Sorry," she told him. "Come on, I'll take you to our room. I have something that should help the bruising."

**PAGE BREAK**

She assisted him back to their room. He was still feeling nauseous after the punch she had given him and he was sure that he was bruised all over.

"Are you not hurt?" he asked her. Despite his quick defeat, he had managed to pack in a few punches to her limbs which were bound to hurt.

"I'm used to it. I've had worse. It's not the first time, and it won't be the last either."

He gave her an odd look. She wasn't very old and yet she spoke with the air of experience. "You seem to have a lot of knowledge on the subject."

It was clearly the wrong thing to say. He saw her close up and dismissively said, "Forget it."

He didn't press any further and Val just shrugged it off and began to help him undress.

"Don't get the wrong idea about this," she said with an air of dismissal in her voice. "I'm just helping you."

"I haven't," murmured Skulduggery, although the feel of her hands was soothing and had lulled him into a light trance. He shook himself awake when he heard her speak.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She gave him a glare. "Did you not listen? I said that you need dissolve this stone in your bath water and soak in it for a few minutes. It gives the water healing properties and helps minor injuries. I get into so many scrapes that my doctor gave me a bag of them, so I have plenty." She held out a small pebble.

Skul nodded and plucked the stone out of the palm of her hand. He had heard about these before. Kenspeckle, the school doctor was currently developing some, although where Valkyrie had got hers, he wasn't sure. Then again, it was clear that she was holding many secrets about herself and he doubted she would tell him where she had got these from until she had gained more of his trust. After all, they had only just met.

It was also surprising that she had managed to beat him utterly and completely. He was the best combat fighter in school and the most advanced in his elemental studies, and yet this dark haired girl was using techniques he doubted people had ever thought about using in both her combat and her magic skills.

"May I ask where you learnt how to fight and use magic?" he asked her as he stood himself up, avoiding putting too much pressure on his bruises. "The skills you have are exceptional, so you clearly have good trainers."

He noticed the change in her body language when he mentioned her skills. She tensed slightly before shrugging it off. "I was taught by the best trainer there is. He taught me how to fight and about magic, although I am not the most patient of students. He is my best friend. I owe him my life and he owes me his. He knows my darkest secret and I, his. Together, we saved the world, several times actually. It was a good life, although I don't think I'll ever see him again properly."

And with that, she left the room, which left Skulduggery more confused that ever about his new roommate.

**Sorry if the fight scene is a bit short but there will be better and longer ones following soon!**

**I know you guys like the quick updates, but this might not be feasible in the long term. I've written about eleven/twelve chapters, but if I keep updating at this rate, I won't be able to keep up with myself. I'll update within the week, but not ridiculously soon so I can do some more writing to stay ahead of myself. THANKS TO ALL :)- Irene**

**Sorry (but keep reviewing, they really make my day!)**


	8. In Which Valkyrie Has a Small Crisis

**Hello my wonderful readers! Glad to know that people are still reading this and reviewing!**

**Guest- I have read the last book (it made me cry, and I am not one to cry). I figure it is friendship more than ****_love _****love, because it would be a bit random for Derek Landy to suddenly introduce the idea that Valkyrie likes Skulduggery (I mean, it is mentioned by people like Davina Marr, but never admitted by Valkyrie herself). I suppose it can get taken either way, depending on how much Valduggery you see in the actual books.**

**Alexis- Do you know how egotistical you reviewing on the story makes me look? Nevermind, glad to know you like!**

**By the way, fellow readers- if any of you like Doctor Who, Atlantis, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, fantasy books in general, and would like to have some oneshots written on certain pairing, Alexis is in need of prompts (probably not from the Skulduggery fandom, because she struggles to get them in character, but most other things, yes). If you could PM us (or review, if you haven't got an account) a fandom, shipping and vague topic that you want a oneshot to be like, Alexis will start writing too! :) LEXI POWER! Of course, there might be things she can't do, but if you like a lot of the stuff that's mainstream currently, we should also know about them too!**

**Lauryn and aPieceOfPie- glad to know you are still reading and enjoying!**

**So here is the update (sorry for waffling)**

**...**

**Wait! Almost forgot!**

**DISCLAIMER- Not mine, but I can be proud of Livena, Iyzebel, Noone and Crow :)**

"I almost told him everything."

"You can't though. It's not what you are here to do."

Val almost ran her hands through her hair in frustration before remembering that it was done up. "What am I here to do then?" she half yelled at Liv, who was sitting in her room, quietly sewing some sheets. Livena didn't bother to look up at the girl that paced the room.

"I can't tell you that. I'm purely here for observational purposes to make sure all is going to plan, which currently it is. I am allowed to disclose further information later in the mission."

"You make this sound like I'm an animal in a zoo, with no rights or anything!"

Liv gave a small smile, but didn't look up from her sewing. "It's not like that. Everything you do here will be your choice, but the thing is I already know all your choices. Technically, I shouldn't be speaking to you. I should have just taken you here, but I figured you might appreciate some help."

Val sighed and flopped onto the bed beside Liv. "I'm sorry," Val said as her anger dissipated. "I just can't do this."

The sewing finally got set aside. "Sure you can!" the purple haired girl said, giving Val a small hug. "I'll try not to interfere too much and it might seem more normal and that your life is under your control. Ultimately the decisions you make will always be yours. It's just difficult to see it that way because technically, in your time, they have already happened."

Val nodded, trying to gulp down her tears of frustration. She missed Skulduggery, the one she had first met, and she missed her parents and her sister and her job. Hell, she even missed the annoying villains that she and Skul came up against like Scapegrace (who technically didn't count, but there we are).

"Thanks Liv."

"That's okay. Treat me like a sister, okay?"

"Sure." Tears wiped away, they stood and made their way down to lunch.

"Why are you sewing?" Val asked, as they walked down the corridors.

"I've made friends with Ghastly. He is teaching me his trade. When I've finished this job, I'm going to help him in the future."

"Oh. That's nice!" A thought breezed through her mind. "How old are the Dead Men?"

"Sixteen except for Anton Shudder and Saracen Rue. They are seventeen."

"So nearly all of them are my age then?"

Liv nodded as the got into the queue.

The menu today was fish pie and peas. Plain, but filling. They made their way to the seats they were in that morning and were later joined by the Dead Men.

"Afternoon, beautiful," said Dexter in his flirtatious manner.

"Nice to see you again, pretty," catcalled Saracen.

Ghastly rolled his eyes and slapped both of them round the head. "Sorry about them," he said. "Hello again, Valkyrie Cain and Livena Estrange."

"Hi, Ghastly," Livena chirped cheerfully and the pair got into a deep discussion about sewing. Val turned to Skulduggery, who was rubbing his chest as if he was still in a bit of pain from earlier.

"Are you okay, Skul?"

He nodded. "I've still got a few small bruises, but most are healed."

"Wait," cut in Dexter. "Skulduggery got hurt?"

Skulduggery scowled as Valkyrie smirked triumphantly. "Yeah, I bashed him up earlier. I wanted to see how strong I was as a fighter before we started combat lessons. I completely aced the duel."

"But Skul is the best fighter in the school!" Saracen blurted out. "He's better than most of the teachers. He always has to go up against Mr Callen because he is the only teacher that can actually put up a fight against him, and even then they are really evenly matched." All of the Dead Men were staring at her in shock.

"I had a good trainer," Valkyrie said, blushing slightly, trying to ignore the eyes on her. "He taught me a lot, and what he couldn't teach me, he would get an expert in to teach me instead. He also taught me how to fight without relying on my magic, so I am more capable. But at the same time, he taught me how to use magic in combat so it works to my advantage, little subtle things that could be the difference between life and death."

"She was much better than me," admitted Skulduggery, if a little reluctantly. "I don't think I've seen anybody like her, being able to fight so well, considering her age."

"How long have you been practicing magic and combat for with this trainer?"

"Four years."

There was silence.

"Four years? FOUR YEARS?!" Saracen was shrieking. People from the other side of the food hall were beginning to turn around to stare at a raging Saracen. "I'VE BEEN PRACTICING SINCE I WAS BLOODY BORN AND I AM STILL NOWHERE NEAR AS GOOD AS SKULDUGGERY AND HERE YOU COME…"

Skulduggery stood up, held his hand out to Valkyrie and led her away from the ranting boy. She turned round just before they left the hall. Everybody was staring at the remained of the Dead Men and Liv, who were all trying to restrain Saracen, who continued ranting at the top of his voice.

"Sorry about that."

Val looked up at him. "No, it's okay. I wasn't expecting to be better than you, all I did was fought the way I knew how to."

They walked in a comfortable silence back to their room. It wasn't until they settled down on their separate beds did Skulduggery break the silence. "How are you so powerful?"

Valkyrie looked up at him. "I trained. I was twelve when I got introduced to the world of magic."

"You weren't born magical?"

She shook her head. "No, but my uncle knew about magic, but he got killed, which was kind of when I got thrown into the world of magic. I was almost killed more than ten times throughout the course of one week."

"Oh. I see what you meant earlier when it came to pain."

"Yeah, I'm used to it."

They smiled at each other, a little awkwardly, but none the less, Valkyrie was getting used to it.

**And that's it for now! Another short chapter, but I think that another fight scene is due soon!**

**Please do send us suggestions- Lexi wants to get some writing in over the holidays!- Irene**


	9. Which Consists Of Lessons

**Hello lovely readers!**

**So I need to respond to the Guest (okay, the reason I want you to get accounts is because I don't know how many guests have reviewed at the moment and, if you had an account, I would be able to PM information to you). I can't tell you whether or not Val is going to be Skulduggery's wife or not (it will ruin the story) and subsequently can't tell you what happens in the end. Thanks for the idea that one of the Dead Men might try and win Val over, would definitely add drama! By the way, I'm not literally writing every three hours to post; I've got a number of chapters written (I think I'm onto twelve/thirteen approximately). I had this idea a while ago, it just took a while to post up (due to the fact I got an account a week and two days ago).**

**To DeadGirl19 (I love your avatar photo btw), glad you like the story! **I think Skulduggery, Ghastly, Saracen and Dexter are probably the Dead Men I will focus on mostly, but **I am expecting to have more of Anton and Erskine; I just realised how little I include them in the story at the moment, but Anton is a difficult character to get people to interact with because of how quiet and angry he is all the time, but I will try. Erskine I will probably use as the character I bully because I can.**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Enter le wild Lexi- ****_IRENE! _****WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PRETENDING TO BE DEREK LANDY. Not only is it an insult to le Golden God, but it is frankly disturbing!**

**le Irene- BUT I'M A WONDERFUL BUTTERFLY!**

**Lexi-...**

**Lexi- *confuzzled expression***

**Irene- *stops flying**pouts* Fine, Landy owns all (except the plot and the OCs)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The rest of the weekend flew by. Valkyrie managed not to talk to Saracen for the rest of the Saturday, only really facing him at meal times. He had calmed down by the next day, but she still spent most of her time with Ghastly, Skulduggery and Livena, just talking about various things.

Monday came and Valkyrie was literally flung out of bed by Skulduggery Pleasant.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" he called into her ear. She slapped him in response, hard and got up off the wooden floor, grabbing her school clothes and pulling them on quickly as Skulduggery sorted himself out in the bathroom. He helped her with her hair again, deftly braiding it into the required style and she followed him down to the hall again.

"Do you have your planner?" he asked her.

She waved the little brown hardback in his face.

"Where is your timetable?"

She opened the book and waved the timetable in his face.

"We have Physical Combat today, followed immediately by Magical Combat. Do you have your uniform for that?"

She pulled her bag full of the combat uniform out from behind her.

"There are lockers inside the changing rooms, and you will get one assigned to you. That's where your main uniform stays and where you put all your stuff during the class. After class, you can leave the uniform in the locker, and someone will wash it on a regular basis for you."

"Nice," Val said, smiling at him. "I like this school. They do stuff for you."

"I suppose. They want us to concentrate on our school work and learning stuff, so they get other people to do the chores."

They got into the breakfast queue, whilst Valkyrie continued to read her timetable. "Our first lesson is fine art. I like art."

"Yeah, it's quite fun, and it's a good skill to have. Plus the teacher is nice, which is a change from some teachers. I will tell you now that Mrs Crow is really scary when she gets angry, so she is not one to cross."

"I'll bear that in mind," murmured Val, as she grabbed her portion of beans and bread. They walked over to the Dead Men's table. Liv was already there along with Anton and Ghastly, but Dexter, Saracen and Ravel had not yet appeared.

"Saracen and Dexter always sleep in. They don't bother to eat breakfast. Instead they have a massive portion of food at lunch. Erskine is likely to have overslept, as he always does on a Monday. He keeps forgetting that it's a Monday. He'll arrive through the double doors in about five minutes and will complain about the fact that it's the beginning of the week."

True to his word, Ravel stumbled through the door five minutes later, looking very grumpy and rushed. He stomped over to get his food and returned to them muttering curses under his breath.

"Morning, Erskine. How are you today?" Ghastly asked, cheerfully.

"Annoyed. I can't believe its Monday again and my roommate never wakes me up in time."

Skulduggery leant over and murmured, "What did I say?"

"Clearly you know your friends very well, Mr Pleasant."

**PAGE BREAK**

Fine art was very fascinating and thankfully did not bore Valkyrie to death, because if it had, she would have insisted to Liv to take her back home immediately. The teacher, Miss Cadence, was a sweet lady with one brown eye and one silver eye, who was able to compliment everybody's work, even Erskine's, who was utterly failing when it came to art. She set the class a project for the term; they had to produce an observational drawing of a person and, to start the project off, they were told to make quick rough drawings of people around the room. They were told to focus on the shape of their figures more than fine detailing. Valkyrie grabbed a sheet of cartridge paper some sketching pencils and scanned the room to find a person to draw.

The first person she spotted was Skulduggery, who was leaning lazily against the wall, his eyes flickering all over the room, taking in the surroundings. He barely moved as he drew and Valkyrie decided to sketch him out.

She went into more detail than she had intended to initially, but by the first quarter hour of the lesson, she completed her first sketch. She proceeded to draw several other people who were lounging in interesting positions, but they kept moving before she finally completed the sketch. By the end of the lesson she had the one drawing of Skulduggery that went into more detail than necessary and a dozen figures that were incomplete.

To her surprise, Miss Cadence, absolutely adored the work. "You have a good eye for drawing, Miss Cain," she told her. "You need to talk to Skulduggery Pleasant and exchange tips. He adores drawing too."

That was something Valkyrie hadn't known. The future Skulduggery had never mentioned this passion for drawing before, nor had she ever seen him draw before. She caught up with Skulduggery on the way to Physical Combat and asked him about his art.

"Oh, I draw loads. Whenever I can, I will pick up a sketchbook and draw something."

"Can I see some of your work?"

"Sure, this evening you can."

Livena was in her Physical Combat Class. Val saw her as she walked in and waved. Liv waved back and walked over to her.

"I got your locker key. The teacher said he needed to check on the boys in the changing room and probably wouldn't bump into you until you got to the hall so he gave it to me."

"Thanks." They all changed in a slight rabble and then wandered out of the changing room to the fighting hall were she and Skul had practiced on the first day. The uniforms were both practical, but slightly revealing in Val's opinion, but she ignored the slightly too short shorts and form fitting T-shirt, walking into the hall with an air of confidence.

The students in the class were all sixteen to seventeen year olds, and they lined up against the wall. The hall itself was now full of equipment, only the inner ten metre diameter being left free for duelling practice. The teacher, whose name was Mr Callen (the only person other than her who could fight Skulduggery) gave a shout to quieten them down.

"Okay, most of you know what you need to be doing. Work on the stuff you've been assigned to. If you passed your target last lesson, move on to the next piece of equipment and so on. Is Livena Estrange and Valkyrie Cain in here?"

Valkyrie and Liv lifted their hands shyly. "Hello girls, welcome to Physical Combat. Come over here and I'll explain what you are expected to do in these lessons."

The crowd dispersed, moving towards various pieces of equipment. Skulduggery walked straight to the bars and began to do chin ups. She let her eyes linger on him for as long as she dared before she continued scanning the hall.

"Now, can you girls fight?" Callen asked them.

"A little," Livena said, shuffling slightly. "I know how to punch and kick properly, but not how to actually fight."

Callen nodded. "Okay, for now I'm assigning you to working on your stamina before progressing to strength and fighting skills." He put got her jogging around the room, telling her that as soon as she managed to run the diameter of the hall (about one hundred metres) within less than fourteen seconds, and run eight-hundred metres in under three and a half minutes, she could then move onto other things.

He then turned to Valkyrie. "What are your capabilities then, Miss Cain?"

"I fought Skulduggery on Saturday when I first came, to see how strong I was in comparison to the other students. I beat him easily, Skulduggery can prove that."

Callen frowned. "Are you sure he wasn't going easy on you?"

"Pretty sure."

"Fine." Callen still didn't seem to believe me. "Can I get you to fight against Mr Pleasant again so I can see what you need to improve on, please?

"Sure!"

"Pleasant!" Mr Callen called. Skulduggery dropped off the bars, and walked over.

"Yes, sir?"

"You fought Cain here on Saturday, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did she win the fight?"

"We were quite evenly matched the beginning, but she won fairly easily."

Callen frowned again. "Can I get you two to spar please? I want to record Cain's abilities."

They both got prepared at the side of the ring, tightening the padded arm and leg guards and removing shoes. Before Callen got them to step into the ring, Skulduggery came up to her.

"I'm actually kind of scared. I'm not going to hold back at all and neither can you, yet I know you're going to completely flatten me in front of our entire year group, including my friends."

"What, are you worried about your reputation?" Valkyrie almost giggled.

"That, plus I'm worried about how long I might need to stay in the infirmary because of you."

Val smiled at him before Callen told them to step into the fighting ring. They took their stances, bracing themselves as well as making their bodies ready to dodge. Some people, Valkyrie noted began to stop and stare. Obviously seeing someone other than the teacher fight Skul was unusual.

"Fight."

They began to circle each other, Skulduggery too nervous to make the first move and Valkyrie not wanting to make the first move because of instinct; the older Skulduggery had taught her to never attack first unless you got the upper hand of the situation in doing so. Finally, Skulduggery got tired of waiting and pounced.

Valkyrie was ready. He lashed out twice, his first punch aiming for her face, the second towards her abdomen. She anticipated both of them, ducking under the first and blocking the second with her arm. She managed to get a grip on his arm before he could bounce away and kick at her with his potentially lethal turning kick (probably not quite as polished at this age, but would definitely still pack a punch). Using his arm as a balance, she did a roundhouse kick to the top of his head, but he was already moving forward, making her unbalanced and she only swiped over the top of his head. He tried to pull her over, but she nimbly jumped away from him to gain space to correct her stance and moved in to attack again. Rather than aiming for his face like he was expecting, she ducked the swipe he threw at her, dropping onto all fours and knocking his feet out from under him. He toppled over as she sprang up and leapt on him, pinning him to the ground with her weight and trapping both arms and legs with her own.

He struggled in her grip, but as he tossed her off his body, she used her momentum to aim a kick at his chin. Contact was immediate and he dropped like a rock to the floor.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Sorry!" she rushed over to help him up, though he tried to refuse it. Eventually, he realised that he actually couldn't get up without her help. He let her pull him up and lean him on her shoulder.

Everyone was staring at them. "You beat Pleasant?" a blonde boy said, conveying the awe everyone was experiencing in those words.

Mr Callen also gave her a very funny look. "You are a very strong fighter. Who taught you?"

"My mentor and when he couldn't train me, he got someone in to teach me. He invested a lot of time into my training. I owe him a lot."

"Who was your mentor?"

Valkyrie looked round at the girl standing at the edge of the circle who had asked the question. She had bright frizzy red hair falling out of her braid and looked kind-hearted, but at that moment, she was her worst enemy. Val felt her mind stutter for an answer, her gaze darting wildly around the room to try and spot Liv who might get her out of the problem. It wasn't a question she could exactly answer. "It doesn't matter," Val dismissed, not making eye contact with anybody. "He doesn't exist anymore."

Some people frowned at this but by then Skulduggery was really feeling like he was collapsing on her. "Sir, I think Skul needs to be taken to the medical ward."

"Take him over, but try and be back before the end of the lesson. I still need to talk to you about what you need to do during these lessons."

Val nodded and helped Skulduggery over to the door. Ghastly also ran over to help her. "Thanks," she mumbled. "He is really heavy."

"Am not," came Skul's indignant reply.

"Are to," both Ghastly and Val said at the same time.

"Balls, you win."

"Yay! I win!" Valkyrie laughed.

"Hey, don't you mean both of us won?" the scarred tailor stated, a little annoyed.

"Whoops, sorry Ghastly."

**And here is the better fight scene. I really hope it's good because I know I absolutely adore the fight scenes between Valkyrie and Skulduggery (or Darquesse and Vile) when Landy writes them.- _Irene_**


	10. In Which Valkyrie And Kenspeckle Meet

**Hello, lovely readers (and potential reviewers, hint hint!)**

**Guest (now dubbed Insanity so you know who you are)- I know it seems that Valkyrie is absolutely badass in the fight and that it is over a bit too quickly, but writing that scene was hell... It is difficult to write a plausible fight scene that isn't over in like three seconds, but I tried my best. I'm glad you liked it despite the flaws. And telling you what is going to happens ruins a story, although I often end up reading the end of stories so that I have some incentive to find out what the hell happened in between the beginning and the end.**

**And if you are the same guest. I hate the reflection with a passion. My brother likes her and was really sad when she died (SPOILER), but I was glad to see her go. She got on my nerves sooo much it was unreal.**

**Anyway, here be the DISCLAIMER-**

**Le wild Irene- ****_Lexi! _****What are you eating?**

**Lexi- LIQUORICE BURGERS ARE THE BEST! I WOULD NEVER GO WITHOUT THEM! THIS DOESN'T EVEN RHYME!**

**Irene- ...**

**Irene- Okay, that's enough sugar for you! Landy owns all, I need to deal with this munchkin here... -_-**

They walked through the doors of the medical room and Valkyrie almost dropped Skulduggery onto one of the empty beds.

"Hey, careful!" he said, sounding a bit miffed. "I am not a thing!"

But before Valkyrie could say sorry, Kenspeckle Grouse had rounded the corner. "Mr Pleasant, what have you done to yourself."

"Miss Cain here beat me up, sir." Skulduggery sounded completely sincere as he described how she had beat him in a fight whilst Valkyrie tried to keep the shock from appearing on her face. "Can I have some sympathy please?" he finished off. "I completely deserve some."

"No you don't, you good for nothing rascal," Kenspeckle grumped, but Val could hear the laughter in his voice. She smiled softly at the recognisable attitude that the grouchy doctor always had when she had known him.

Ghastly gave Valkyrie a knowing look. "He pretends to hate Skul, mainly because he is Grouse's most regular visitor. Skulduggery is always doing something stupid, trying to solve some 'mystery' which always leads him to broken limbs or something, but I think underneath it all, he actually likes Skul in a grumpy kind of way."

"Bespoke, what are you still doing here?" Kenspeckle yelled from the other side of the room. "Pleasant doesn't need anymore attention. He gets enough as it is"

"Sorry, sir! I'll be getting back to my lesson. Come on, Val," he said to me.

"No, Cain, can you stay here please?"

Valkyrie frowned slightly at the request. "Of course, sir." She looked at Ghastly and he shrugged before leaving.

"Miss Cain." Valkyrie jumped, spinning around on the spot to find Kenspeckle standing right beside her with a cloth and a small blue stone. "I have not seen you before around here."

"No, sir, I'm new."

"Ah, fair enough. You can beat Skulduggery in a fight."

"Without magic, yes sir. I still don't know what I'm like with my powers."

"You are likely to be even stronger with the aid of your powers. You must have been taught well."

Val smiled. "Everyone keeps saying so."

Kenspeckle put the little stone and the cloth into a pot of cold water that was at Skulduggery's bedside. He swirled the cloth around a bit before pulling it out and wiping the stuff over Skul's chin and forehead.

"He is slightly concussed from knocking his head on the floor and he has a sore chin. You okay there, Pleasant?"

Skulduggery mumbled a yes. He looked slightly sleepy, as if he was going to drop off at any second.

"Will he come back before the end of this lesson?" she asked.

"Definitely," Kenspeckle stated. "He'll be up in five minutes. The solution is very strong, but doesn't have any side affects meaning that even a strong dose is safe and it works quicker with a stronger concentration."

True to his word, Skulduggery was sitting up in less than five minutes and, after briefly being checked that his concussion symptoms had completely gone, was dismissed ten minutes before the end of the lesson.

"Thank you for not beating me up too much," Skulduggery told her as they walked together back down the corridor towards the hall again. "I really didn't want to miss Magical Combat. It is way more fun than Physical."

"What do you do?" she asked him.

"Well, you don't do all the stamina and strength building that you do during Phys Combat, but you do the fighting, as well as developing your magical skills during combat."

"Shouldn't be too difficult then," Valkyrie said, simply. "I fight with magic all the time."

"Everyone does, but the point of Magical Combat is to improve your efficiency during a fight, using aspects of you magic that can help your stamina, or strength or agility. For example, us Elementals, we can manipulate the air to help your agility during a fight, and we can use the earth for defence, although we don't use that very often. Fire is always great to keep your opponents back and distracted. Water is useful in some circumstances, like keeping rain off you during a fight, as that can be distracting, or other things."

They entered the hall just as Mr Callen was dismissing them. "Remember to be promptly back here when the bell goes!" he yelled after them and then he caught sight of the two of them. "Pleasant, Cain! Over here please!"

They jogged over. "Yes, sir?" Valkyrie asked him.

"I've set you work for the Physical Combat lessons. Every other lesson we spar with our partners. Your partner will be Pleasant here, seeing as he needs the challenge anyway. On the lessons we do general training, you will be making your way around the various equipment, pushing yourself as much as possible to improve your strength, which will definitely help you. You beat Pleasant through fighting tactics and whilst that works most of the time, I think you will find you will improve drastically and be able to beat people who use their strength to an advantage. For example, if Skulduggery had pinned you down, you would have really struggled to get out of the grab."

"Yes, sir."

"Pleasant, your technique needs to be polished off. If you and Cain practice on a regular basis, you can help each other improve and you both will go far in life. Now, go have your break and be back for Magical Combat on time."

The Dead Men, Livena and China were all outside waiting for them. China threw a slightly annoyed look at Valkyrie which Skulduggery noticed before he proceeded to ignore her completely.

Livena was in a deep conversation with Ghastly and Anton. It surprised Skulduggery, as Anton hardly ever talked to people, nor did he ever show an interest in girls. He appeared to be acting a bit strange over the past few days. Then again, he found that ever since Valkyrie and Livena had started at their school, odd things had started to happen. At least Erskine was still completely enamoured with China as normal, and Skulduggery watched him flirt badly with her, smirking under his hand.

**Odd ending, I know, but there we are. Slow chapter too, but the next will be another fight between Valkyrie and Skully (if you are getting bored of these fights, well tough. Skulduggery struggles through them, so you have to as well :)**


	11. In Which A Third Duel Occurs

**So, because it is Christmas, I figure you guys deserved some more story! I hope you are having a great day; I know I did!**

**Insanity- As soon as you get an account, tell me. I am sooo reading your stories! Glad you are still enjoying the story and that the name was a good one!**

**Lauryn and Fire Kitty- Here is what happens next!**

**Lexi- Just because you are under the guise of a guest does not mean you can review! Merry Christmas Lovely xx**

**Sebastian- I love Kenspeckle and his grouchiness. Glad I got him in character!**

**Buttercup- I love annoying Skully. He so deserves it sometimes!**

**Monkey D. Writer- Love your name btw! GREAT PAIRING! THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA! and troll ;)**

**Disclaimer- Not mine, mostly Landy's except for most of the plot and some of the characters.**

The break flew by and in no time at all, Skulduggery found himself facing Valkyrie from the other side of the fighting ring.

"This is a test of your elemental abilities, just to see how far along with your training you are, Miss Cain," said Mrs Crow, the headmaster's wife, who was also the Magical Combat teacher.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Get ready."

Valkyrie shot him a very scary smirk from her side of the ring, and Skulduggery wondered whether going up against her for the second time today was a good idea.

"Fight!"

Unlike their last battle, Valkyrie immediately attacked, which surprised him because he was not expecting this approach from her. She managed to propel herself up with a gust of wind and then pounced down on him from above. He only just managed to roll out of the way and then she was at him again, fire in her hands, swiping fiery punches at him. He brought flames into his own hands, allowing them to go down his arms slightly to help block the punches.

He suddenly felt the ground beneath his feet become unstable and he tumbled over. Puzzled, got up with some aid from the air and looked at the ground. It was all crumbly and uneven.

She took advantage of his bafflement by kicking twice, hitting his side and his face. He tumbled over again and she leapt on him, pinning him down again.

Skulduggery shoved two burning hands in her face and she jerked back, providing him with a gap in which he threw her off him and pinned her down instead. He held her hands back and her legs flailed, kicking him several times.

He was positive he had won, so he was very confused when suddenly he was on the ground again and Valkyrie was standing above him, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"What on earth did you do?" he asked, bringing his hand to his stomach which felt like someone had driven over it.

"Good fighters never give out their secrets."

"Cain wins the match," called Renne Crow, a huge grin on her face. "Good work, Miss Cain."

Rather than the faces around them portraying disbelief, most of the students were smiling and applauding Valkyrie. Skulduggery was tempted to sulk. Whilst it was fun to have someone challenging to train with, it still hurt his pride slightly to find that he was no longer top. Even so, he couldn't help but smile at Valkyrie as she helped him up again. "Your stomach okay?" she asked him as he balanced himself.

Skulduggery nodded.

Crow walked over to them. "Clearly Miss Cain is an incredibly capable young mage. How long have you been practicing for?" she asked Val.

"Four years."

Mrs Crow's eyebrows raised, but she said nothing, merely writing it down on her notepad. "Who's your mentor?"

Skulduggery watched her body freeze at the question, mirroring the expression she had earlier when Mr Callen had asked the same thing. "He doesn't exist anymore, ma'am."

"Is he a notable figure in the magical society, Miss Cain?"

"Not particularly."

Her responses were brief, as if she was incredibly unwilling to give out any details concerning this mentor of hers. Skulduggery looked around to see if anyone was watching, but everyone had immersed themselves into their routines for Magical Combat. Ghastly was over with the elementals, practicing against Erskine, both of their hands flaming. Dexter was over at the other end of the hall, throwing energy at fellow energy throwers. Saracen and Anton were both chatting together a couple of metres away, gists being difficult magical disciplines to practice and Saracen having just converted to using his obscure, unknown new adept discipline. Skulduggery figured they would get anger management classes for Anton soon and get Saracen to do mentoring for some of the younger students in the school during the period.

Skulduggery turned his attention back to Valkyrie, who had relaxed in the brief seconds when his attention had been diverted. Mrs Crow asked her a few more general questions as she always did with new students before assigning them their work for the next couple of lessons.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I would like you to spar with Mr Pleasant on sparring days," Renne Crow told Valkyrie, who nodded, trying to take in as much information as possible. "On the days we don't have sparring, I would like you to develop your elemental abilities. I see that you are capable of manipulating earth which many students can't do yet and so I would like you to be able to teach them. I am not an elemental myself so it is difficult for me to train you. Instead, I encourage students to partner up with someone of a similar ability to work together and train each other, noting their errors and correcting them. For you, I suggest you partner up with Mr Pleasant here or possibly Alexis Kai over there who is also very practiced in the theory of the elemental discipline." Crow pointed out a tan coloured girl with beautiful black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail who didn't appear to be fighting practically, but more advising people. Valkyrie noticed that she was not built like a fighter, but looked slender and fragile.

"I'm presuming she isn't into fighting much," she told Crow.

"No, she is a pacifist," Crow responded. "She only fights defensively, but is incredibly good at analysing other people's movements and has memorised several technique books on several disciplines so she is our advisor."

Valkyrie shot her an odd look. "What's her discipline?"

"Linguist and Etymologist. Incredibly well versed girl. She's a good person to talk to if you need advice. You can get her to mentor you, or watch when you and Mr Pleasant fight so she can help you improve. You as well, Mr Pleasant," she addressed Skulduggery.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Help each other. You both have a lot of potential."

They smiled at each other.


	12. In Which Time Has Passed

**I am sooo incredibly sorry. My laptop decided that it wouldn't connect to the internet anymore, and despite leaving it alone for a day or two (which usually works), it's just given up. To be fair it was quite old, so there we are. I'm glad I haven't left it for too long. And I got rid of the bloody author note that Lexi wrote for me. I know they are irritating, but it wasn't there for long.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter! Answers to reviews at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Lexi- You idiot! I was enjoying this story and you wrote it on a temperamental computer!**

**Irene- It hadn't had any signs of it dying until it died!**

**Lexi- Oh, get on with it!**

**Irene- Fine! I don't own the Skully Pleasant series and it's characters. I just simply took the characters, world and story for a detour.**

**ENJOY**

The winter holidays came so quickly that Valkyrie was stunned when she realised she had already been in a magical 1600s school for a whole month. Livena laughed at her expression when Ghastly had mentioned it to the two of them in passing; she described it later as being her goldfish expression. Valkyrie couldn't stop the small pout from appearing on her face.

Thankfully, it hadn't taken long for Valkyrie to ease herself back into the Dead Men's friendship group and was soon back into the routine of casually flirting with the boys.

Livena was the person who suggested that she should try and make friends with people outside of the Dead Men and introduced her to Elysia Venka, the girl with the insane red, frizzy hair who had commented on her fight with Skulduggery during the first Physical Combat lesson she had at Ende Academy. Ely reminded Valkyrie painfully of Tanith with her quirky personality and the fact that she had an identical discipline to her remnant possessed friend. Elysia's friends (who quickly became Livena and Valkyrie's friends) were just as quirky.

September Ora, a kineticist, was a short brunette, but was able to sprint so quickly that you could barely see her when she did so. She would generally get mocked for her height (she was barely five foot), but she would always be able to beat them up badly due to her incredible speed and the strength she gained from her discipline.

Elena Darnell was a skilled sensitive who had short, bright blue hair that stuck up everywhere and bounced to lessons instead of walked. She was fortunate that she didn't have to do anything with her hair unless she was going out in public, where she had to wear a wig so as not to shock any of the mortals around the area (of which there were few, but precautions had to be made). She was also ridiculously pale and September liked to recount the story when Lena got horrible sunburn and was bright pink for a week after.

The five girls became almost inseparable. Valkyrie introduced them to the Dead Men, who were more than happy to have new people to flirt with. Erskine briefly dropped his crush on China and insisted that Elena was the girl for him and he attempted to spend their first lunchtime together sitting next to the blue haired girl, whispering things in her ear. It must have been somewhat suggestive because she swiftly threw a hefty punch at the boy's face, which gave him a black eye that stayed swollen for at least two days. It was the only act of violence that Valkyrie ever saw Lena commit and Erskine never bothered her again and resumed his obsession over China Sorrows.

Valkyrie was amused to see that Saracen and Dexter, despite generally flirting at the girls, seemed to take some sort of interest in each other. In her head, whilst she knew that she had a small baby crush on Dexter, she had always thought that the two of them would make a very cute couple. She was surprised to find that they actually did appear to like each other as teens in a romantic way. She made a mental note to herself to ensure she asked Dexter and Saracen about their feelings for each other when she returned to the twenty-first century. It would be very amusing to see their reactions when she did.

_If she did._

The doubt that Valkyrie would ever return to the 21st Century had been haunting her for her entire time at the school. She did not notice how much this mystery affected her during the day because of how busy she was, but she struggled to sleep during the night, tossing and turning. Skulduggery had even picked up on the signs that she was not herself, and he had only really known her for a month. She had tried approaching Liv about the topic, but she had always managed to evade her, making random excuses. Valkyrie was planning to confront Livena about the problem again when she was distracted. As the holidays approached, the conversations around school changed to discussions concerning the Winter Ball and whether they would be going home for the holidays.

"What ball?" Val had asked Dexter and Saracen when they had mentioned it.

"Every holiday, the school plans a ball for the school to give us a chance to socialise and have some fun," Dexter explained. "They mainly do it to distract us all from the war."

"What war?"

Both Saracen and Dexter gave her funny looks. "Have you been living under a rock?" Saracen asked her. "The one with Mevolent that has been going on for the past ten years?"

"Oh, right." Valkyrie blushed. "I forgot about The War."

"You forgot?" Dexter sounded incredulous. "How could you forget?"

"I tend to blank out the fact that it's happening," she bluffed. "It's the only way I can cope with the fact that it's happening."

Their expressions changed from puzzled to sympathetic. "Oh, fair enough."

Valkyrie quickly diverted the subject back to the Winter Ball. "When is the ball then?"

"This Friday," Dexter grinned, looking at Saracen slyly out of the corner of his eye. "I invited Ely and she said yes."

"I invited Lena," was Saracen's smart reply.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Despite Erskine trying to hit on her which ended in him being slapped?"

"Yep." He was looking ridiculously smug with himself. Dexter just looked impressed, a slightly dreamy expression appearing on his face.

"So, who is Erskine going with? And Anton and Skulduggery," Val asked the pair, interrupting their flirting.

"Erskine has asked China more than ten times. China has said no, obviously waiting for Skulduggery to ask her. Skulduggery hasn't asked anyone. Anton asked Liv. Liv said yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I know."

"So Skulduggery isn't going with anyone yet?"

"Not that I know of, but here he comes now," said Dexter, leaning round Val.

She quickly spun around and sure enough. There was Skulduggery walking down the corridor, a smirk on his face.

"He's up to something, isn't he," she muttered.

"Most definitely," said Saracen.

Skulduggery strode up to the trio, smiling at them before turning towards Valkyrie.

"Hello, can I speak to you a moment?"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"You'll see," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows is such as way that made her giggle. "What?" he asked, puzzled as she slowly succumbed to the hysterics.

"They're wiggly!" Val couldn't stop, doubled over in laughter.

Skulduggery gave her an odd look. "Umm, Saracen, Dexter, will you give us a moment?"

They nodded, giving him knowing looks as they walked passed. "Making a move are you, Pleasant?" Dexter asked him subtly as he walked passed.

"None of your beeswax, Vex. Are you hitting on Saracen again?"

"Might be."

Skulduggery gave him a glare and Dexter swiftly ran to catch up with Saracen to get out of Skul's hair.

Valkyrie was still giggling slightly long after they had gone. "Are you done yet?" Skulduggery asked her, a little irritably.

"I'm okay," she managed to breathe out. "Out of breath."

"Obviously."

Val managed to compose herself, stood straight and smiled at him. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

In all the confusion, Skulduggery had forgotten what he had wanted to ask her. It took him a few seconds to remember his motives for finding Valkyrie and almost flushed a bright red. "Oh, yes. I wanted to ask whether anyone had asked you to the Winter Ball yet."

Valkyrie gave him an odd look. "No, I only just found out about it. Dexter and Saracen were just telling me about it. Apparently Anton asked Liv and she said yes.

Skulduggery was taken aback. "Anton asked someone out before I did? He never goes to any of the school balls."

"I know. I was shocked too."

They gazed at each other for a few seconds, realised what they were doing and awkwardly looked away.

"I wanted to ask you to the ball, Valkyrie," he said after a brief silence.

Valkyrie's head, which had been surveying the ceiling after the moment of awkwardness, whipped round to look at him again, the shock clear on her face. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. You seem really nice, unlike half of the idiot girls in the school. I dated a lot of them already and they are all really boring and anyway-."

A surge of anger grew inside of Valkyrie. _He had already dated most of the girls in the school?_ If he just ended up treating her the same way he had done with the others, then she would be heartbroken. He was not faithful, because he wasn't the Skulduggery she knew and loved. She thought about all the people he had dated and what they would think of her if she did say yes.

"No."

"What?" Skulduggery had never been refused before. "What do you mean, no?"

"I said no."

Valkyrie saw his face tighten in anger. "Fine. Go alone." He turned on his heel to leave.

"I won't be going at all," called after him.

"Whatever. Do I look like I care?"

She tried to stop the tears welling in her eyes. "No. You don't."

**Oh no! We're on a feels trip!**

**guestipoop- Hey! Welcome! I am actually tempted to go and rewrite some of the chapters to add some imagery now that you mention it (I'm more of an action girl, so I tend to forget the atmospheric development). There isn't going to be going forward and backward to modern day and back because _if _Valkyrie returns, she would be taken back to the moment she left (like in Back to the Future)! Masquerade Ball question is answered in the chapter. I'm glad you enjoy the story and I'm really sorry for the wait.**

**Sebastian- Alexis Kai is not who I'm planning as Skully's wife. Keep guessing!**

**aPieceOfPie- Here's another chapter! Happy New Year!**

**Insanity- Thanks for the three reviews. It makes my story look more popular! You have to start writing. It won't necessarily be good, but if you write regularly, you will improve. Watch the Studio Ghibli's 'Whisper of the Heart', particularly if you like anime. It is truly inspirational, although a bit cheesy. Glad you liked the fight again!**

**Lauryn- I wasn't planning on Valkyrie using necromancy during this fic (unless she goes Darquesse on everyone, but I think she is taking a backseat for now). She left her ring in the 21st Century.**

**AShyNewZealander- Ooooh! Newbie! Hello! Here is a chapter for you! Sorry for the hiccup!**


	13. In Which Anton Deals With A Petty Spat

**WOOOH, New Chapter! I was planning on posting this on the one month anniversary of getting this account with Lexi but then I realised we both have exams for the next two weeks (yay -_-). So this will probably be the last time I update for a little while because I won't have much time to a) keep track of the account and b) actually write more of the story because I am about a third of the way through chapter 14 currently. So, we'll see. This chapter is also a little dull, but necessary I suppose.**

**Guest- I'm glad you like my story! All these reviews are making me soo happy! Keep reading and I shall dub you Munchkin, even if you are over six foot in reality!**

**Sebastian- Sorry, I just felt that Skulduggery's flirtatious personality had to be addressed. It will sort itself out soon!**

**Lauryn- ANTON GOT COURAGE! Actually he might of got a bit tispy, if that is even possible for Anton. And to the next question: for me to know and for you to find out!**

**Amy- NEWBIE! Here is the chapter for you (SPOILER, ANTON AND VAL HAVE A CONVO)! And I'm glad you like!**

**WinterDawnsShadow- Epic Name! Again, for me to know and for you to find out!**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Le Irene- *humming Kung Fu Panda and Finding Nemo***

**Lexi- Are you listening to soundtracks again?**

**Irene- Yarp! THEY SOO BEAUTIFUL! WHAT EPICNESS SOUNDTRACK WILL BE IN THE SKULLY P MOVIE!?**

**Lexi- Okay. Seeing as Irene is occupied with music, I think I need to do her disclaimer. Landy owns all. Irene took his ideas for a wander.**

They didn't speak for the rest of the week. Val had to go to Liv's room to get her hair fixed up and she didn't spend any time with the other Dead Men until Anton approached her the day before the Winter Ball in the library.

"Skulduggery is going with China to the ball tomorrow," he said simply.

Valkyrie looked up from the book on elemental magic that Alexis had given her to read as teaching material. "Should I care?"

"I do. I hate her."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because he likes you."

Val turned to look at him properly. "No he doesn't. That's why I said no when he asked me initially. Why are you even talking to me? You never talk."

"He's with the wrong person," he said simply. "I hate China. Never liked her. I like you. You're not like China."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence but Skulduggery is with China at the moment, so how is your opinion going to help?"

"You need to talk to him."

"_I_ need to talk to him?"

"Yeah, he doesn't get that you said no because he is not known to be a dedicated person. You are selfish, but in a good way and you had every right to say no. He, however, is selfish to a point that it is difficult to tell him no because he will react like a spoilt child. You are, so far, the only person who has ever stood up to him in that way, and therefore you have the capability to change him for the better."

"And how do I do that?"

"Keep talking to him. Explain why you said no."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes at him, turning back to the book.

"I've been talking to Liv. You need to talk to him."

"You asked her out."

"I like Liv. She is a lovely girl. She tells me her problems. I help her."

"Okay, and she has told you to talk to me about what to do with Skulduggery."

"Yes."

Valkyrie sighed. She knew that it would take a lot for Liv to intervene, so something couldn't be right. "Fine. I'll talk to him this evening, if he comes back to the dormitory before eleven for once."

"I'll make sure he does."

Sure enough, that evening, Anton dragged Skulduggery to room four-hundred and thirty-two, where Valkyrie was waiting at precisely ten thirty.

"Managed to get him," he said briskly, shoving the protesting green eyed teen into the room. "Be nice to each other. I want you two to be talking to each other again before tomorrow breakfast or you'll face my wrath."

They both nodded, slightly frightened by the threat, knowing Anton held by his promises.

They sat opposite each other on their own bed, Skulduggery almost glaring at her, but curiosity getting the better of him. Valkyrie kept trying to make eye contact with him, although kept breaking away.

"He wanted us to talk," Skulduggery said after a while.

"Yep."

The silence was unbearable and they both fidgeted, Valkyrie tugging at her bed sheets, Skulduggery with the seams in his clothes. Finally, he asked, "Why did you say no?"

"Because you basically said that you dated all the girls in the school, said they were boring and I didn't want to be the last one of a string of ex-girlfriends that have had their hearts broken by you."

"Oh. Right."

"Understand now."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have mentioned how much I date whilst asking you out."

"No, maybe not." Looking up, Valkyrie noticed that Skulduggery was smiling. Then she was smiling, and then they were laughing their heads off.

"Would it change things if I apologise for my insensitivity?"

"Well, it would definitely be an improvement seeing as you are the most self-centred idiot in the entire school."

"Well, I apologise."

"Thank you. I apologise for overreacting."

"Would you still be willing to go to the Winter Ball with me?"

Valkyrie looked at him slightly incredulously. "Aren't you going with China?"

"Well, not exactly. She suggested that I go with her, seeing as you backed out and she felt sympathetic, which is surprising because she is never sympathetic. I never confirmed that I would go with her so, if you want, I will tell her no."

"I haven't prepared at all for this ball! You expect me to go like this?"

"Your nightgown would be lovely," Skulduggery blurted out. He then flushed a bright red. "I did not just say that.

Valkyrie had blushed equally as red. "That was not was I was expecting to hear."

"No, it wasn't something I had been planning to say."

"Right. You look at me in my nightgown often?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't go into that."

"Maybe not."

"So, will you?"

Valkyrie gave him a look. "Get me a dress for tomorrow evening and I'll be there."

"Count on it."

**Soo, they made up! I couldn't have them fighting for too long. I needed the Winter Ball to be perfect (well, unless China makes a scene, which I may or may not do...)**

**Good luck those who have exams soon, whether they are mocks or not. And to those who don't, lucky dudes!**

**I hope the story has no mistakes, but I haven't proof read this, so if I have, review/PM me the corrections! THANKS- Irene**

**UPDATED- Little gramatical mistake fixed. Thanks aPieceOfPie!**


	14. Which Is Full Of Dresses

**I am pretty sure the only reason I am updating is for the reviews. You guys are HILARIOUS. I was literally laughing so hard I looked like an insane seal. Or a walrus. One of the two.**

**I REACHED 50 REVIEWS! WOOOH! And I also have over 2000 views! Is that good? I don't actually know, but I think it's good seeing as today is the one month anniversary of the Jellyfish Sisters arriving to this wonderful site, so I am a happy bunny today!**

**Onto review replies:**

**Liberated Insanity- HELLO BFF over the internet! I know the pain of long journey's. I'm half-Italian, yet live in the UK, so every once in a while we have to go see my grandparents (nonni) my aunt (zia) and cousins (cugini) who live over there. Thankfully, the journey generally takes less than 24 hours because my dad likes to just drive and barely stops (I refuse to use the bathrooms for the entire journey because French toliets are simply the WORST THING KNOWN TO MAN! Hate them. I've never been skiing, but I figure it's dangerous. **

**Concerning food, well, my dad (in my opinion) cooks the loveliest food. He worked in a pizzeria when he was younger (yeah, he's the Italian one) so pizza is a regular thing in my household. I think the best thing he has made so far is chicken curries, or Chinese Stir-fry. OMONOMONOMONOM. I am now hungry. I plan to travel the world when I am older just to see/eat everything. **

**Concerning the chapter however, I probably should have done a chapter in between to show how annoyed they were at each other, but I really couldn't see how to write it without it being stupidly short and a little monotonous. They just kind of blanked each other until Anton Shudder decided to sort things out SHUDDERSTYLE! To be fair, I probably shouldn't be writing now because I have two weeks of exams to study for, but good luck with yours!**

**Sebastian (the one with an account, or are you new? I'm presuming you are)- Thank you! Of course I'm going to continue! I have 50 reviews and 2000 views! And I'm glad you liked the chapter. I was scared it was too mudane.**

**Amy- Are you knew? I'm beginning to lose track now! Hi and thank you! The ball should hopefully be awesome, with added rivalry and awesomeness! I'm glad I wrote Anton to your satisfaction (he's actually really difficult to do as a character because he barely talks in the actual series, so I used the moment when he terrifies a dude in a bar in Landy's Armageddon Outta Here Dead Men mini story). We should gets some flirting, but the real Sexter (hehe) arrives when the holidays start.**

**Lauryn- Glad the chapter was interesting. Anton won't make convo much, but I will have him as the sweetheart in the corner. As to what Valkyrie is going to wear- well, scroll down! I hope you won't be disappointed!**

**aPieceOfPie- Thank you for the correction. I honestly did speed type that chapter. I hope this update will make you happy!**

**AShyNewZealander- You are seriously my only follower on Wattpad, which is kind of sad that I only have one whilst here I have like an explosion of reviews and awesomeness!**

**LEXI- Jesus, I'm surprise you are allowed to review on your own stories! Well, stories on the same account. You can't PM yourself, but you can make your own story more popular. That's an idea... Anyway, your ideas are coming later in the story (like much later). :)**

**Monkey D. Writer- Hi again, glad Anton has made you happy. Sexter is going to kick in fairly soon: you just need to wait a few more chapters whilst I get Valduggery going, okay? Bear with! And yeah, I figured Skulduggery also needs to be an awkward git sometimes. You can't possibly think that Skulduggery was always smooth talking from the second he opened his mouth?**

**What a lot of reviews! I am happy!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**...**

**Lexi- WAIT!**

**Irene- What?**

**Lexi- You forgot Le Fabulous DISCLAIMER!**

**Irene- I thought I owned all this awesomeness.**

**Lexi-*starts laughing hysterically***

**Irene- ...**

**Lexi- *still laughing***

**Irene-...**

**Lexi-*calms down enough to talk* You think you're better than Landy?! Don't compare yourself with Landy. You aren't a God yet.**

**Irene- *goes away to mope***

**Lexi- She's not going to do the DISCLAIMER, is she? Well, here ya go. Irene is a bit bigheaded to think that she is the owner of Skulduggery Pleasant. She literally took the story for a detour (It like stopped and swerved after Death Bringer).**

**THE STORY! _Finally!_**

The Winter Ball had been organised to be held on the last day of the school term. After the ball, those who tended to go home to their families for the holiday would do so with the aid of the Theory of Magic teacher, Mr Iagan, who was a teleporter. A lot of the students in the school lived a long way off, in various hamlets. They had all discussed about who was going home over breakfast the next morning.

"Basically, all the Dead Men end up staying with me and Ghastly," explained Skulduggery. "Dexter and Anton were both orphaned when they were younger, so they practically live with us now. Saracen has abusive parents, so he also stays with us whenever he can to avoid them. Erskine gets lonely, so often ends up spending a lot of the holidays with us anyway."

Valkyrie nodded. "My parents don't know about magic, so I had to fake my death a few years ago," she lied, smoothly. "I ended up staying with Liv, who's parents died a while ago, wandering everywhere to find shelter. It was difficult." She looked down at her plate to avoid making eye contact with Skulduggery in case he could see the lie.

Liv had been listening carefully. "We're planning on staying here for the holiday."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "You could stay at mine or Ghastly's place for the holiday."

"We really couldn't," said Liv. "We wouldn't want to impose on your families like that."

Ghastly shook his head. "You wouldn't be a problem. Our parents are horribly hospitable; it's almost like they are cursed."

"Really?" Valkyrie and Liv said, at the same time.

"If we told them about you two, they would be furious with us if we didn't invite you home," Ghastly grumbled. "You would be treated like royalty."

Liv turned to Valkyrie. "Shall we?"

"Why not?" she replied. "It would be better than aimlessly roaming around the school for fourteen days.

Skulduggery smiled. "It will make spending time with idiots more bearable for definite."

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" called Erskine, from the other side of the table.

"Actually, out of all of us, you are probably the most brainless, Ravel," mumbled Dexter, who had only just arrived at the table, lightly pushing his plate on the surface and gracelessly thumped into his seat. Saracen closely followed him, sitting next to him. "I think you have less brain cells than a fish."

"I heard that! Rude!"

"Anyway, lessons finish early today," continued Skulduggery. "We need to get you a dress, and there is no better place to go but Ghastly's father's Dress Shop."

"Oh, so you are taking her to the Winter Ball then?" Saracen said from the other end of the table.

"Yep. We can get Mr Iagan to take us to the tailor shop during lunchtime."

"He can make dresses that quickly?"

"My dad makes absolutely stunning dresses and suits," boasted Ghastly. "I want to be just like him when I'm older. I've done some designs of my own as well."

"Nice!" said Liv. "Let's see!"

The two of them sat together, discussing the dresses, Anton sitting solemnly across from them, watching silently, but appeared to be vaguely interested. Saracen and Dexter turned to chat to each other. Out of the corner of her eye, Valkyrie noticed them flirting slightly and remembered how they were interacting earlier that week.

"Skul?"

"Mmhm?"

"Is it just me or do Saracen and Dexter have a thing for each other?"

He peered round her head to look at the two boys that were now flicking beans at each other. "I like to say that they have an on-and-off relationship. During the holidays, they are practically inseparable, but during the school term they just end up trying to get as many dates as possible. It's a game for them. The one that has gone out with the most people in the school at the end of each term wins a point."

"Right." Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Why don't they just accept the fact that they like each other?"

Skulduggery gave her a small smile. "No one ever accepts the idea that they like each other, particularly people like Saracen and Dexter, who like to flirt. I doubt they will ever settle down with each other, just will go back to each other when they need to."

"I suppose."

Suddenly, Skulduggery stood. "Come on. We might be able to sort out this dress for you before lessons even start if we go now."

Valkyrie stood, and they walked out together. "I'm presuming you are on good terms with Mr Iagan if your going to be allowed to go before lessons start."

"You could say that. I'm one of his top students and Ghastly is his top student. I generally get away with it."

They walked together to a musty classroom on the first floor. Inside was Mr Iagan, a man who was shorter than Valkyrie (but not quite as short as September). They were lucky that Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Ghastly had made a good impression on him initially; he didn't particularly like many of the children at the school, so the fact he liked them was almost a miracle.

They entered the room quietly, in case he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Sir? May we speak to you a moment?"

He jolted, not expecting them to have been there. He turned around to yell at them, but as soon as he recognised them properly, the anger fell from his face.

"Mr Pleasant and Miss Cain! How nice to see you two! How may I help you?"

"Valkyrie needs a dress for this evening and I was wondering whether you could take us to Mr Darning's Tailor shop?"

"Only the best for Miss Cain! Of course." They all held hands and suddenly they were standing on a muddy road right in front of a weatherworn cabin that hand no labels, only the faint outline of lettering on a sign hanging above the door. It was drizzling slightly and she shivered as a gust of wind gave her goose bumps. "I have a bit of work to do before the lessons start, so I'll pick you two up in fifteen minutes, okay?"

They nodded and then Skulduggery guided her to the door of the tailors. The door creaked open, but over the sounds of the wind and rain, Val could hear the faint popping sound of Iagan teleporting back to the school.

"He will remember us, right?"

"Of course," Skulduggery assured her. "He's only forgotten me once."

"Not entirely reassuring, but there we are."

Skulduggery smirked and then called into the depths of the dusty and slightly cold room. "Mr Darning?"

"Skulduggery Pleasant?" came a voice in the shadows. "Is that you?"

"Hello, sir! A dress is required for this fine lady here. Is it possible for it to be finished in time for the ball this evening?"

Mr Darning, who I could only presume was Ghastly's father, came into the dim light of the oil lamp that was hung in the middle of the room. "Hello, young lady! You must be new!"

Valkyrie nodded, a little shyly. Darning was the sort of person that intimidated people slightly, not unlike Mr Bliss, who had always terrified Val. He had a robust figure, one that Ghastly had inherited, and the same sharp jawline as his son.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," she said, holding out her hand, deeming the gesture appropriate. Val had still not caught on with all of the manners, but had coped so far. She was grateful when he took the hand, shaking it gently and smiled at her warmly. "My name is Valkyrie Cain."

"Good choice. It seems to suit you, although at the moment you are acting like a little mouse."

Valkyrie smiled. "Sorry. I have just met you."

"That's true. I can't make a dress from scratch to have ready by this evening, but you can choose a dress from the ones in the back and I can adjust it to your measurements."

"That would be wonderful!"

Darning pointed to a door and gave her a candle. Inside was a whole array of dresses, all beautiful in their own way. Most were made from soft silks and velvets, others from materials she couldn't place. But the dress that caught her eye was a cream ball gown, trimmed with silver and gold. She pulled it away from the others, careful not to let it near the candle, but held it close enough that she could see the dress in detail. The fabric seemed to shimmer as the light of the flame hit it, enhancing the whole material.

"I knew you had a good eye for clothes."

Valkyrie jumps at the voice in the doorway, but found it to be only Darning, who was smiling happily at the fine dress. "It is very beautiful."

"It's one of my masterpieces. I've been hording it in the back room, only allowing someone who would notice it in amongst the other dresses to have it. You've been the first person in fifty years to notice that dress."

"Seriously?" Valkyrie was shocked. "How can someone not notice this?"

"I enchanted it. Only a person who really deserves it can notice it. I think it's a shame I now have to part with it, but I trust the spell I cast and figure that it shouldn't stay unadmired any longer."

"It's so gorgeous."

"Come on. I'll give you a discount price as well."

"No, not for this beauty!"

Darning smiled. "I insist."

Skulduggery had been wandering around outside. "You found one then?" he asked. When Darning showed him the dress, his jaw dropped open. "Since when did you make clothes for the Queen?"

Darning laughed slightly. "I always make dresses for Queens. This one, however, is made for a Goddess."

"Don't flatter me," said Valkyrie, blushing deeply. "I'm not that pretty."

"Fine," said Skulduggery, the cheeky look playing in his eyes. "Hello ugly toad."

"Actually, now that I come to think of it, can someone call me a Goddess again? I think I felt my ego inflate."

They all laughed. Valkyrie brought out her little purse to pay for the dress (Liv had given her some money just in case), but Skulduggery stopped her. "I'm going to pay."

"Are you joking?"

"No. I asked you out, therefore I pay."

Valkyrie's smile grew even bigger.


	15. In Which Dance Lessons Take Place

**Even _more _reviews? Dudes! Again, a slightly dull chapter (Sorry guys), but there is not much I can do about that. The real action comes in much further in the story, with lots of drama and stuff!**

**Sebastian- Glad you like him! I was struggling to come up with a nice name for Ghastly's dad, so I came up with Darning and decided it would have to do. Why did Landy have to take Bespoke as a name?! It's sooooo beautiful!**

**Lexi- I am glaring at you (-_-). But a shout out to Insanity- she has proof my dad's food is gold!**

**NewZealander- It is a bit depressing, but I'm glad you are following me. Anyone else on Wattpad, please follow! It's a bit lonely for me over there.**

**Monkey- I spoil you guys rotten. It's almost like I'm your grandma (a bit of a creepy image, but there we are) Glad you like! More Sexter, Valduggery and Anton/Liv to come in this chapter, and the next for definite!**

**Charlie- I'm not going to class you as a hate reviewer, because you made some interesting points about my story. You seem to have only read the first chapter of my very first fanfic. As you know, people improve writing the more they practice it, and in a way I am glad you flagged up some points about my writing, but in another way, could you have been more specific which areas were not as good? I want my work to be good, but if I am to correct it, I need people to be specific.**

**Thanks anyway!**

**Sooo, on with the story?**

**Lexi- You forgot the DISCLAIMER!**

**Irene- I hate DISCLAIMERS.**

**Lexi- Would you prefer to get sued?**

**Irene- *thinks for a moment**shakes head sadly***

**Lexi- Didn't think so.**

**Irene- The Skulduggery Pleasant characters and world do not belong to me, just like Lexi doesn't own Phantom. Phantom is rubbish anyway, so I wouldn't want to own it too.**

**Lexi- SAYWHAT!AREYOUMAD!ITISMYABSOLUTEFAVOURITEFANDOMEVERHOWCANYOUPOSSIBlydiss i...**

**Irene- *turning sound down* This may take a while.**

**Here we go!**

Skulduggery paid for the gown and they both went back outside to leave Darning to start on the dress to have it completed by lunchtime. It wasn't long until Mr Iagan appeared in front of them again and the short time they had spent waiting for them was filled with them chatting about stuff.

Iagan took them back to the school and they went together to their first lesson. It was en-route when Valkyrie stopped suddenly, her stomach plummeting in dread.

"China is in our art class, isn't she?"

Skulduggery frowned at her. "Yes. And?"

"You rejected her, correct?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be taking you."

"So, she is going to be so annoyed at me! Shoot!"

"Calm down, she's not going to try and kill you!"

Valkyrie gave him the look. "Has she ever been rejected before?"

Skulduggery pondered a while. "No, I don't think she has. Well, I'll correct myself. She won't try and kill you when you are around other people."

"Skulduggery, have you ever tried sympathy before? Or reassurance?"

"I just did."

"No, you didn't."

"Oh."

"Okay, so I now have to survive until the end of the day, which may prove to be tricky because it's China."

"You don't regret it, do you?"

"What?"

"Me asking you out."

Valkyrie laughed. "Aww, are you being insecure?"

"Am not."

"Of course I don't regret it. Just the idea that China may decide to brutally murder me is a little terrifying, admit it."

"I suppose, although the likelihood of her attempting it in a crowded environment is low."

"Again, I think you need to practice the art of reassurance. It does wonders when picking up girls."

Skulduggery frowned. "I'm not going to cheat on you."

"Good, no need to practice it then." Valkyrie smiled a sunny smile and skipped into the classroom ahead of him leaving him standing puzzled in the doorway.

**PAGE BREAK**

Liv noted China's angry glare at Valkyrie the moment the black-haired elemental danced into the classroom. This was the moment Valkyrie made China her enemy and the purple girl stored the expression into her memory concerning Val.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Seeing as it is the Winter Ball tonight and all those attending are expected to have at least one dance with their partner, I think today we will all refresh our memories and remember how to dance again."

They were all stood, facing Miss Crow in the Duelling Hall.

"This is where the ball will be held. Now, I know the majority of you are aware of how the ball works but I know that Miss Estrange and Miss Cain are both new to the school and don't know the dance etiquette we have. Therefore, for the benefit of everyone, today is a crash course on dance." Crow was now pacing up and down. "Who here, believe they are a confident dancer?"

All of the Dead Men, a number of other boys and a lot of my new girlfriends put their hands up. September was the only one who was shaking her head sincerely, mouthing "I can't dance" to the floor.

"Now," continued Crow. "The people who have a dance partner for the actual Ball tonight in the other group, please pair up."

I smiled brightly at Skulduggery, walking over. "It seems we meet again Pleasant."

"Doesn't it seem like the world is making us be together, Cain?"

"It does indeed."

They waited as Crow paired the remaining people with those left over, ensuring that all of the not so confident dancers were with a more skilled dancer.

"I think you'll be happy to know that I am the best dancer in the entire school."

"Is this a challenge so I can steal your reputation again, just like the "Best Fighter in the School" award?"

Skulduggery snorted, rather ungracefully, earning a sharp glare from Crow. "Please refrain from making animal noises, Mr Pleasant. It's not dignified."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

Crow went onto explain the basic steps for dancing. Skulduggery was not exaggerating when he said he was good at dancing and soon Valkyrie had mastered the basics and Skulduggery was showing her all the different prompts that were cues for different moves. They twirled around the hall together, passing Anton and Liv who were primly waltzing, Anton having the beginnings of a smile creeping onto his face. Dexter and Saracen kept pulling faces at each other as they whirled past, their dance partners looking slightly bemused. Elena and Elysia had not got paired up with them because all four of them were confident dancers. Instead, they were with these other students who kept on stepping on their toes (except Saracen's partner, who had more of grasp of the waltz and foxtrot). Ghastly stood with September, the height difference so extreme it made Valkyrie giggle slightly at the sight of Twinkletoes (September nickname) trying to stand as tall as she could and Ghastly trying to slouch, but not look like he was slouching. Crow kept fluttering past them to correct their stance.

Erskine had been put with another girl that Valkyrie knew was called Trivia Kite, but didn't really know. Both Skulduggery and Valkyrie were both amused to see that he kept hovering around China, who was shooting daggers at Valkyrie. They both ignored China and continued to twirl, Val feeling more and more confident in her steps the more they danced together. The skeleton Skulduggery had once given her a crash course in dancing just before the Requiem Ball, so it wasn't an entirely foreign thing she had to learn, but it was good to know she had remembered some of Skulduggery's lesson.

"I think we'll look fabulous tonight," Skulduggery told her, as he took in everyone else's dancing.

"I doubt it."

"With you in that dress? Yes we will. I will remind you that I am going to be looking fabulous tonight as well."

"Mmhm, well, we'll see."

**So, there we are. It's short, but it's a filler. Next chapter might be the Ball, but I think it is more likely to consist of makeovers, ballgowns and Valkyrie trying to avoid getting punched by China. Does anyone know Valkyrie's official birthday? And maybe Skulduggery's? Please PM or review if you know! Plus, there is a poll on our profile, concerning as to whether or not Anton and Liv should remain together. Check it out and vote so you can choose what happens to their relationship!**

**Irene, Over and Out!**


	16. In Which The Girls Are Chased In Heels

**Okay, so I think I have got a bit confused with dates (probably because Landy has been so vague about what really happened in Skulduggery's past and the whole War that occurred. In my story, I'm thinking that Skulduggery was born late 1500s to early 1600s, so the story is set (at the moment) in the earlyish 1600s. This means that in the 21st Century, he will still be around 400 years old.**

**However, the website I am getting my information about the war has conflicted data about when it began and stuff. So, I'm going with the 17th Century to the 19th Century data (which means I can correlate dates in okay, because I've said the War is currently ongoing, as this is set in the early to mid 1600s). I will probably go back to clarify some chapters when it comes to dates, but I will tell you when I update them, okay? Hope I haven't confused you guys too much, I probably should have done a bit more research concerning ages and stuff, but I'll keep it vague to keep it accuratish. -_-**

**WARNING- Mild swearing in this chapter. Nothing too strong, I tend to avoid swearing in general, but I felt it was necessary in this chapter. I personally don't get bothered by that sort of language, but I am aware that some people are, so this is more of a just in case.**

**I probably need to flag up that there is currently a poll at the top of the Jellyfish Profile! It concerns Skulduggery's Given Name, so if you guys want a say, select your two favourite names, or one that you want as a first name and the surname!**

**Now, review replies!**

**Freddie4153- NEWBIE! Of course I'm continuing! This fic is in the top 6% of the stories in this fandom on this website with the most reviews (Yes, I did calculate and yes, I am having an ego inflation!). Keep reading and vote on the poll please!**

**Lexi- Forgive?**

**DeadGirl19- Thank you for the information! I'm going to have a birthday party for Skulduggery in the next few chapters now, seeing as the story is in mid-December! He's nearly seventeen! Little Skully's growing up! I'm glad you like the story! If you want a say in Skulduggery's given name, please vote on the poll on my profile!**

**Monkey- I like being a Grandma! It's a nice feeling! I can treat you all to a new chapter. Concerning your question about China, if this fic is going the way it's going, China is going to be hating Valkyrie for a loooonnngggg time. Please vote on the poll! I need a good name for Skulduggery, otherwise it is going to be horrifically long!**

**Insanity- OMG, do your reviews get longer? I have no idea how to respond to that mini essay. Glad you like the chapter, the dress was vague, but detailed at the same time so you got some idea what it looked like, but you can imagine it at the same time. Totally having the Dexter and Saracen idea in the next chapter (which I'm going to start this evening). Get your friend to write fanfiction! Or read Skully P! One of the two! I'm guessing you aren't a stalker, mostly because you fangirl enough to make it seem like you actually read the story. I also figure you are around my age because you sound just about as immature as me and my friends! I am not watching the Purge, nor creepypasta (I can't handle horror very well). ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Le DISCLAIMER**

**Irene- Lexi? Do you want to come and do the DISCLAIMER with me?**

**Lexi- *not speaking***

**Irene- Come on, you know I didn't mean it!**

**Lexi- *still not speaking***

**Irene- I have kendall mint cake?**

**Lexi- YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME!?**

**Irene- DISCLAIMER first!**

**Lexi- Fine. Irene is a first class b*t*h for insulting my fandom like that. I would insult Skulduggery Pleasant, except I fear the wrath of Landy, Le Golden God, who may strike me down with lightning.**

**Irene- Here you go!**

**Lexi- OMONOMONOMONOMONOOMONOMONOM!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The six girls crowded into Valkyrie and Skulduggery's room that evening, Twinkletoes waving her make up at them whilst Liv was explaining that she was an expert at hair.

"Val, what dress did you pick?" Elysia asked as she threw her gown onto the bed, a deep green dress that looked almost black that contrasted her hair perfectly. It had black, floral beadwork on the bodice that shimmered in the light.

Valkyrie pulled out the dress from the wardrobe that she and Skulduggery had picked up after the end of lessons. They all gasped.

"Oh, that is a beauty!" exclaimed Elena, who was holding her own dress, a dark blue that shimmered with many different blues. "That is going to look absolutely amazing!"

"I know!"

September's dress was a deep red, edged with black that swept all the way down to the floor. Liv's dress was a dark purple which matched her skin tone and hair colour very well without clashing. It came with matching gloves and shoes.

"Right! We need to get ourselves looking fabulous in less than two hours," said Livena, standing on Skulduggery's bed, taking charge. "Seeing as there is five of us, we need some sort of order so we all get helped by someone. Valkyrie, you can do make up, right?"

Valkyrie nodded. "I just can't do hair."

"Twinkletoes, you can also do make up, right?"

"Best in the school! You can barely notice that it is there it's so good."

"Stop boasting," Liv giggled, good-naturedly. "I can do hair, Elena?"

"I can do both."

"Ely?"

"Same, although I'm not one hundred percent confident on make up. I always end up messing one thing up."

"Okay, let's do hair first so that when we come to do make up, our hair doesn't get in our face."

Liv decided to work on Valkyrie whilst Ely started fixing up September's hair and Elena beginning to put make up on the shortest girl. It took less than fifteen minutes for Twinkletoes' hair and make up to get finished (they had decided to pin it up into an artful bun and continued with the red and black colour scheme for the make up). Valkyrie's hair had been left loose, but Liv had crimped the tips so that they curled artfully. She pinned the strands of hair that got in her face back to make it easier to dance without flicking her hair into her own face. In her hair, Liv had stuck in some pins that had glass jewels stuck to them. They twinkled as she moved, enhancing her long beautiful hair.

They swapped around, ensuring that each of the girls had their make up and hair sorted out to suit what they were wearing, the whole process taking less than an hour. They helped each other to get into their dresses, tightening corsets and bodices and ensuring the ball gowns fell correctly.

"What shall we do now?" Val asked them. "There is still an hour to the dance."

"We can go to the sitting space," Ely suggested. "Most of the girls go there if they have time to spare before a ball. The guys aren't allowed in that area for the whole afternoon so they don't see their partners until the beginning of the ball."

They all agreed with the idea, although Valkyrie felt a bit hesitant. _What if China was there? _She shook the thought away, following the girls out into the corridor.

The room was a large, comfortable space that was one of the warmer areas of the school as it had a roaring fire in the hearth and rugs that helped to prevent draughts. Ely was right in saying the girls went here. The room was crowded with people, most of the perched on the chairs that were scattered around or stood near to the fire to stay warm. Valkyrie spotted China, who was gossiping with her friends in the corner closest to the blaze. As soon as they made eye contact, her eyes narrowed in anger. She broke away from her girls, striding quickly over to the door where Valkyrie, Ely, Lena, Liv and Twinkle were still standing.

"Now," China said, in her sultry voice. "Why would Skulduggery reject me for an ugly little toad like you? It certainly wasn't for looks, that's for sure."

Valkyrie noticed all her friends open their mouths to say something to the willowy girl who was glaring at her in contempt, but Val spoke before they could say anything.

"I didn't know Skulduggery was interested in bitches or people who wear dresses that have a neckline almost lower than their boobs." She gave Sorrows a pointed look, smiling cheerfully at the now seething girl before sweeping past her, followed by her friends, to a cosy corner that still had empty seats near a curtained window.

"Nice comeback," Liv said, laughing slightly at China, who was now storming back to her friends. "She completely deserved that."

Valkyrie glanced back and noticed that China was now pointing at her from across the room, her friends turning around to get a look at her. She was surprised to note that they were now all glaring at her. Valkyrie turned back around to ignore them.

"How many girls has Skulduggery had?" she asked.

Ely gave her a slightly sympathetic look. "The majority of the girls in the year group. China's friends have all been dated by him, even China for a little while. It's probably why they are beginning to wander over here."

Elena noticed the terrified expression that settled on Valkyrie's face. "Don't worry, love. I think Skulduggery might be serious when it comes to you. I've never seen him so unconsciously attracted to someone."

"That's the trick," Twinkle put in. "If you notice that someone is trying really hard to impress you to the extent that he behaves differently, then they are not being sincere. Skulduggery tends to lose his character when he is with other girls, but with you he retains his natural character. It's why we haven't felt it necessary to warn you away from him."

Liv stood up suddenly. "You may be the best fighter in school, Val, but for the sake of your dress and our efforts to make you look pretty for tonight, I think we might need to leave."

Valkyrie nodded, a little dumbly and allowed Liv to help her up, the five of them leaving through the nearest door to evade China's gaggle.

"Come on, we need to get to a teacher so that they don't try anything," said Ely.

Lena gave a little squeal. "My shoe fell off guys. I hate heels!"

"Take them off!" yelled Twinkle. "Quickly!"

Lena stooped to pull off her heels, running to catch up with them just as China and her girls rounded the corner.

"Valkyrie Cain!" China yelled. "Stop right there!"

"Not a chance!" Valkyrie yelled over her shoulder. "I'm not in the mood for a fight over a guy just to get bruises for no reason whatsoever!" Pulling off her own heels mid-run, she burst into a full on sprint, closely followed by her other friends that were also peeling off their shoes. Val vowed to never wear heels again and instead stick to boots.

They managed to outrun them by ducking into an empty classroom. Pausing to catch their breaths, they checked that their hair was still nice and their dresses didn't get damaged in the chase.

"I am so glad this dress didn't get torn," Liv muttered to them, pulling on her heels again. "Come on, the ball is in fifteen minutes. Let's head down to the entrance."

Ducking their heads out to make sure that there was no one in the corridor, they made their way down to the duelling hall where the ball was to take place. Their shoes clacked noisily on the floor and they half expected someone to jump out at them from round a corner.

"I think it's fair to say that you will not be going anywhere near China until she has cooled off," Ely murmured, breaking the long, tense silence.

"Can we not talk about her, please?" Valkyrie mumbled. She was still in shock about the whole fiasco, not expecting China to make a move in a public area.

"She's not thinking rationally, Val," Lena assured her. "As soon as it has blown over, she'll probably become less rash and will be less likely to attack you publicly."

"So what will happen when I'm alone?"

"You won't ever be alone, Valkyrie," Twinkle told her, hugging her arm.

The look Liv gave her told her otherwise.

**Not much China bashing (they are wearing dresses that should not be fought in, give them a break!) but here ya go! Onto the ball!**


	17. Which Concerns The Winter Ball

**It's been a little while I believe since I last posted, so here is the first half of the ball! Sorry it has taken a while to actually write, but I was a little busy this week with stupid mocks that went okay and not okay at the same time. At the moment I am having issues with a composition I need to write and I have kind of written, but I really don't like it. I should actually be improving it at the moment, but I am having the worst mind block :(**

**Anyway, the reviews are making me very happy! I now have a grand total of 75! I really want to make it to 100 before my birthday, so keep reviewing and telling me what you think!**

**China Sorrows 400- I actually really like China, even though she is a bit of a bitch. She needed to be horrible for this story, although in the 21st Century, she is a changed woman. Of course she is going to do something! Valkyrie kind of stole the dude she likes and gets masses of attention, and is liked by most of the students!**

**Insanity- Ummm, I'm going to reply to the stuff that I can reply to I think. Sorry, I never wear make-up, so the detailing of them all getting ready had to be brief otherwise I would have written something stupid. Plus, they don't gossip much because so far everyone has been lovely, so what is the point? I mean, they could have talked about boys, but they were concentrating on the difficult process of applying make-up and doing hair. I'll go and correct the previous chapter now. Look of Livena: keep reading and you'll find out. I'm impressed with the popularity of the story too! Skulduggery needs a given name, I like the suggestions, have you been able to vote on the poll? Aedan is one of the names I have put as an option. If I knew Erskine meant that, I think I would have spotted his betrayal sooner (SPOILERS FOR LSotDM). No Sexter in this chapter, it is just about Skulduggery and Valkyrie getting to dance with each other for a bit! Sorry. Landy wrote Maleficent Seven which talks about Tanith's childhood, so you can use that as a basis for the Tanith Low story you want to write.**

**Lauryn- The reviews messed up a bit so I'm responding to both if I haven't already. The girls are gorgeous (all girls are, so they have to be too) and I will consider your suggestion about Anton and Liv!**

**Guest- NEWBIE! I shall call you Thing 2! Thank you and I am glad you like my writing, otherwise I would be sad. :)**

**Sebastian- Are you sure you can handle it? It is pretty hardcore. :)**

**AShyNewZealander- Comebacks are simply the best, don't you agree? I WISH FOR FOLLOWERS ON WATTPAD! PLEASE IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT, FIND ME UNDER IRENE PHTHALO!**

**Attalia Red- Not really what I was planning for the next couple of chapters, but wait and see further in the story! Glad you like!**

**Another thing to Insanity- Umm, Scilly is not Sicily, so you might just be going to a couple of islands of the British Coast, or that was just a spelling error. Just wondering.**

**Monkey- You can't have Valkyrie without a side of sass!**

**Lexi- Just, stop.**

**Prudence- Thank you for voting. I love names so much, so if you have any pretty ones that you know of, please PM them to me! I'm collecting! I like China too, but she will be a pain during this story.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Lexi- THE EXAMS ARE OVER!**

**Irene- I am soooooo happy.**

**Lexi- Sooo am I!**

**Irene- I've forgotten something, haven't I?**

**Lexi- Didn't you write DISCLAIMER in capitals above this?**

**Irene- Oh yeah, that's what I need to do. Landy is the owner of the Skulduggery Pleasant series. We are simply his humble minions who aspire to his awesomeness. **

**Lexi- ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Irene- I'm supposed to say that!**

**Lexi- Meh...**

Valkyrie managed to put the whole problem behind her for the time being as the five girls approached the entrance to the ballroom. Alexis wandered over, looking quite beautiful in a sleek, ruby red gown and they made small talk concerning her elemental studies; she had been giving her theory lessons so that Val could gain more knowledge as to how she could exploit her discipline further.

They did not need to wait long before the double doors to the duelling hall opened suddenly. All the girls swarmed to be the first in the room, but Valkyrie hung back to avoid the surging crowd. She ended up being one of the last to enter the room and she gazed at the transformation of the massive room.

For one, it looked smaller than normal. Curtains of a velvet red were hung around the edges, cutting about twenty metres away from the main room. Between the curtains and the wall were tables lit by candles. The tables had all been laid beautifully. This was definitely the most extravagant ball she had ever been to and it was certain that it would be better than the one she went to with Fletcher during the Christmas of the Remnants.

It didn't feel like she had stepped into the actual duelling hall until she got past the inner layer and passed the red curtains. The wooden floor had been polished since her last duelling lesson and the roof had been enchanted to look like it was the clear night sky. The curtains around the edge gave the room character and made it feel less empty as the room generally felt really open and large. In the centre, there was an open fire and a huge pig was being roasted gently over the flames. The fire was small, but was enough to keep the room warm as well.

As she was marvelling at the beauty of the now very charismatic room filled with the older students in the school as well as nearly all the teachers, Skulduggery had snuck up behind her, grabbing her waist and pulling her to his side without crumpling her dress. Valkyrie yelped in surprise, slapping him lightly around the head when she realised it was only him.

"Don't do that!" she scolded him.

"Just because you didn't like it doesn't mean I didn't," Skulduggery teased back. "Your look of surprise was rather amusing actually."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor, a ring of space around the fire that was where people could dance and not get too warm or get cold.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he told her, getting into his stance.

"Thank you!" She gave him a wide smile. "I'm glad I didn't have to punch China otherwise this dress would be ruined."

"Oh, what did she do?" Skulduggery asked, not sounding too worried as the little string quartet tucked in the corner of the room began playing a fast paced piece.

"She confronted me, I insulted her and she ended up chasing Ely, Lena, Liv, Twinkle and I around the school, tailed by her gaggle." Listening to the music, they smoothly began to dance in time with the piece. "Thankfully, we have better stamina than them and we were smart enough to take off our heels."

"Sounds like you have it all under control," he told her as he pulled her into a spin. "I think China should be afraid of getting attacked by you, because if she goes on at this rate, you will certainly be annoyed enough to attack her."

Valkyrie laughed slightly at this and they were silent for a while as she tried to get into the flow of dancing. Skulduggery was confident enough and was able to make her dancing look much better than it really was. He seemed to understand when the music would slow down enough to dip her or speed up enough to lift her into short spin. Her dress also flattered her appearance and fluttered accordingly, not rising high enough to look indecent (in their eyes) but enough to make it look like she was simply floating around the room. As she gained enough confidence to be able to concentrate on both dancing and conversing she asked who Ghastly and Erskine had asked to the dance.

"I know that Saracen and Dexter asked Lena and Ely and that Anton is somewhere with Liv, but I never found out who the other two were taking."

"Ghastly asked Twinkletoes, mostly because neither of them had a date and yet they both wanted to be here to spend the last day of this school term together with all of us," Skulduggery told her, effortlessly guiding her into a complicated twirl that Valkyrie only just managed to pull off. "Erskine has been asking China since the beginning of the school year and she only said yes this morning after I rejected her. I guess it's because he is friends with me and I am the person the girls, some of the guys even, all want to date."

"I bet that's why your ego is the size of the moon."

"The moon is puny in comparison to my ego."

"Clearly, being egotistical has never been viewed as one of your negative traits in your eyes."

"No," Skulduggery told her, chest puffing in pride. "My parents told me that you have to be confident and happy with yourself before you start thinking about others. The most important thing is my happiness before I start to think about other peoples' happiness."

"They can't have told you then that there are boundaries when it comes to self-obsession," Valkyrie smirked.

"I can be caring!" he yelped, a little indignantly. "Look, are you happy at the moment?"

"Very."

"I call that a success. I made you happy, most because I am happy myself."

"Maybe we need to take this conversation away from how great you are for a little bit before someone kills you."

The piece was beginning to slow down and Valkyrie realised it was the end of the piece. Skulduggery twirled her one last time, helping Valkyrie into her finishing pose just as the tune came to a close. There was a smattering of clapping, not very loud and Skulduggery whispered to Valkyrie that she needed to curtsey to the quartet. She managed to manoeuvre herself into place and curtsied at the right moment whilst Skulduggery gave a small bow next to her.

"I think that might actually the first time I have properly danced."

"You did quite well then. By you actually I mean I did fabulous."

"Please get over yourself," Valkyrie told them as they walked off to the edge of the dance floor. "Just for tonight."

"An hour?"

"Better than nothing I suppose."

**So there you go! Sexter will appear in the second chapter, another small brawl with China and Erskine getting a little protective of his "love". Hope the dancing was realistic enough and PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT A SAY ON SKULDUGGERY'S GIVEN NAME! IT WON'T BE UP FOR MUCH LONGER! Now, back to boring music composition. -_-**

**-Irene**


	18. In Which Erskine Throws a Hissy Fit

**Well, seeing as I was horrible and waited forever to update with the last chapter, I'll give you the second part concerning the Winter Ball. This section of the story is getting longer and longer as I write it, it's insane! I was only planning one chapter for the entirety of the Ball, but now it looks closer to four! Anyways, some of you fabulous people did review in the brief time between yesterday evening and today, so here are the responses:**

**China Sorrows 400- I feel soo special! China is going to get her revenge, but it might take her a while. It is approaching though!**

**Lexi- For crying out loud, you keep reviewing! And that is a maybe concerning Skulduggery's Ego.**

**Sebastian- Here is continuation for you!**

**Monkey- Thank you for voting! Here is some Sexter (****_finally) _****for you!**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Lexi- They keep giving us our exams back. I really hate them**

**Irene- I'm pretty sure we both failed.**

**Lexi- Yup**

**Irene- Do we care?**

**Lexi- Nope, f*** dat s*****

**Irene- *le shocked face* LANGUAGE! I apologise profusely for Lexi's bad language. We hate mocks and the fact the Skulduggery Pleasant Series doesn't belong to us, so I hope this pardons her behaviour. What do you say, Lexi?**

**Lexi- *looking sheepish* sowy...**

**Irene- ON WITH THE STORY!**

Skulduggery lead her to a table where she saw Anton and Liv perched, Liv cheerily chatting to him, Anton unabashedly staring at her, occasionally responding to her questions. They both sat up when Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat down, Anton looking slightly sheepish and stopped gazing at Liv so openly.

"Val, I lost you at the door! I'm glad you found Skulduggery without much problem."

"Where are the others?"

Liv pointed at Ely and Lena who were being escorted over by Dexter and Saracen. "They are coming over now and September is over there." She pointed in the other direction at Twinkle who was chatting with Ghastly, dawdling over.

"What about Erskine?"

"With Sorrows," Anton remarked, a sneer in his voice as he said China's name, pointing out the two who were waltzing on the dance floor dramatically. Erskine looked absolutely infatuated with her, but China kept looking away from him, looking slightly disgusted as he tried to kiss her.

"Ew," Val grimaced. "Not a good sight."

"Nope," Liv agreed.

The others finally came to sit down at the table. Valkyrie turned to Lena and Ely asking what Dexter and Saracen were like.

"They're okay, I suppose," Lena said, looking at the two boys who had sat at the other end of the table together. "It's just clear that they like each other and only really asked us two out because they knew us and we were available."

"They purposely keep passing each other on the dance floor to make eyes at each other," Ely told her. "It's quite cute really, but it does mean that they aren't really that interested in us."

They all laughed. "We should really try and get them together," Twinkle decided.

"I don't think that is possible," Valkyrie told them. "Skulduggery told me that whilst they like each other, they are natural flirts and he doubts they would ever settle down together."

Ely shrugged her shoulders. "We can always try. But, he has a point. We live for so long that dedicating ourselves to one person only for the rest of eternity would probably be difficult."

"Some people manage well enough."

"They don't have the same personalities as the boys though."

"Good point."

They made small talk, giggling at Erskine as he tried to come onto China again and how she slapped his face and walked off behind the curtain, probably to sit down in a dark corner. They all watched as Erskine staggered over, slightly tipsy after drinking some alcohol, and slumped into the empty seat in between Skulduggery and Anton, starting to talk about how mean China had been for the entire evening.

"She likes you, Skulduggery," he was beginning to shout and Valkyrie realised in slight horror that Erskine was very angry. She stood up, watching in disbelief as the Dead Men laughed at him, not really noticing Erskine's rage that was building up. Marching over quickly, she pulled Erskine out of his seat and away from Skulduggery. He was about to turn around and punch her, but his reflexes were slow, giving Valkyrie enough time to dodge the blow and pull him into a headlock.

"Calm down. Skulduggery isn't interested in China."

The others were all silenced at the sudden turn of events and watched as Valkyrie calmed Erskine down enough to release him from the lock. They all looked a bit baffled, Skulduggery watching her closely, trying to work out what had just happened.

"I'll take him to his room to cool off," Valkyrie told them. "I won't be long."

She linked her arm around Erskine's, half-dragging him out of the ballroom, not noticing China watching in the shadows.

**PAGE BREAK**

"What just happened?" Ely asked Skulduggery.

"I don't really know," Skulduggery replied, watching Valkyrie and Erskine leave the room. "Should I go after her?"

Liv gave a snort. "Did you guys not noticed how angry Ravel was getting?" she asked them.

They all shook their heads.

"Typical. Erskine was clearly jealous of you, Skul, because China likes you, not him. How could you not notice that?"

"Erskine isn't known for being faithful," Saracen remarked. "I've never seen him so bothered about a girl."

"But he gets jealous. It is a natural thing for people to feel."

"Wait, where did Dexter and Saracen go?" Ely interrupted.

They all looked around, trying to spot where they had got to before Lena started to giggle.

"Found them," she said, trying to stifle her laughter whilst simultaneously attempting to point out the two boys who had managed to tuck themselves in a corner behind a fold of the curtain, but despite the fabric blocking their view slightly, it was obvious that the two were kissing each other rather aggressively.

Ghastly sighed. "They do this every time," he muttered, standing up abruptly. "Just a second."

They were all struggling not to laugh as Ghastly marched over to the pair, pulled them apart and dragged them back over to the table.

"Hi guys," Saracen said, as they both sat down in their seats, slightly ruffled with swollen lips. "How have you been?"

Lena let out a chuckle that she had been keeping in for some time and at that moment the flood gates opened. They all sat laughing hysterically, except Ghastly, who was still trying to look at them disapprovingly.

"You could at least have the decency to tell your dates that you aren't interested before you go and have sex in a corner." But even Ghastly couldn't maintain stony faced and they all succumbed to their mirth.

**Ohh, China is up to something. Valkyrie keeps taking her dudes (although China could be a bit nicer when it comes to trying to keep them). What will happen with Erskine and Valkyrie? Will Sexter ever become a thing? Follow, review, favourite and VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE to find out!**


	19. In Which A Tactical Error Is Made

**We're getting closer to 100 reviews! Can we make it before my birthday? I hope so, it would be a really nice present from you guys!**

**Anyway, I think this might be the last chapter concerning the ball (sorry!), but there will still be some dresses around for those who like fashion. Actually, those who really like fashion and art can make a design for the next dress. Winner will get their dress described in the next chapter in which a dress is involved. Otherwise I'll use one of my designs (most are truly awful, so let's not go down that route.) Make it pretty! :)**

**Anyway, the Skulduggery Given Name Poll will be removed on my birthday (4th of February) so you guys have until then to vote! I have a pretty clear idea what the name is going to be already, but I'm still letting you guys get a say! The next vote I will put up will concern Anton and Liv's relationship status for the rest of the story! Ohhhhh!**

**To review replies!**

**Lexi- *Sighs* Tanith Low is not going to be included in this story, so no Valith. I will maybe include some Elysia and Elena (happy now?) Plus, seeing as this is supposed to be a Valduggery, how would Tanith get a chance with Val without having a threesome? (Please don't ask me to write a threesome now). And, yes, music was funny.**

**China- I know, right? I loved Sexter ever since I read this other really fluffy fic, but hardly anyone seems to write fluff about them, which makes me sad :( So that is why I'm going to write some! :)**

**AShyNewZealander- I GET TO FANGIRL WITH ANNABETH AND PERCY AND THALIA AND ERMAGOD!**

**DeadGirl19- Read on! Your ideas feature in the chapter below (although some parts have been cut out, sorry)**

**Insanity- Yeah, Skulduggery was a bit dense when he was younger :) Like DeadGirl, your ideas feature below! But not all. No kissing between Valkyrie and Skulduggery yet -_-**

**Monkey- Yeah, Ghastly gets annoyed at the fact that they keep cheating on the girls they are with rather than actually going out. Plus, sex in a corner is not something that I wanted in a T rated fic, thank you very much- Fluff will occur later, but not proper smut.**

**APieceOfPie- Glad you still like them. I've had that problem before, but I am trying my best to keep this fic moving.**

**Soo, DISCLAIMER?**

**Le Irene- ERMAGOD, HI I'M A DEMIGOD!**

**Percy- Ummm, what?**

**Annabeth- Well, whose your godly parent?**

**Irene- Err, Athena?**

**All of the Demigods- *burst out laughing***

**Irene- What?**

**Thalia- As if you are that smart! Have you seen your mock grades?**

**Irene- But, I am smart!**

**Nico- Nuh uh, you aren't a Demigod. Can you even fight?**

**Irene- ... yellow belt in Tae Kwon Do count?**

**Demigods- *shake their heads***

**Annabeth- You might just want to leave now.**

**Irene- *slinks off back to the Skulduggery Pleasant Fandom* You guys like me? Even though I don't own the Skulduggery Pleasant World?**

***silence***

**Irene- *sighs*... on with the story**

"Which room are you in, Erskine?" Valkyrie asked the golden eyed boy, who was still red in the face with anger.

"Four Zero Eight," he mumbled. She steered him down the cold corridor to the other end and he pulled out the key from his front pocket. Unlocking the door, she guided him through into the empty room and laid him down on the bed she presumed to be his; the one that was covered in boys clothes rather than the pristine one.

"Thanks, Valkyrie," he murmured, the rage dying in his eyes. "I overreacted a bit, didn't I?"

"Not as bad as you could have done," she consoled him. "I generally punch people, but you didn't do that, did you?"

"I suppose not."

"See? You are okay."

Erskine sat up, looking a lot better and less annoyed. "I'll go wash my face."

"You do that," she said, perching on the chair in the corner of the room. "I'll wait here and then we can go back downstairs. When you are ready."

He wandered off into the backroom and Valkyrie kicked some of his underwear under the bed so it was out of her sight. She didn't really want to be looking at it. She passed the time by humming "Love Bites" by Halestorm, realising that it was the first time in a month since she had heard some of her favourite rock music. The classical music of the era was beginning to give her a headache.

There were lots of little things about the 21st Century that she desperately missed. For one, the music, because she had never been a classical fan, always into the rock, bordering the gothic genre. She also hated the toilet arrangements, being used to flushing toilets and nice toilet paper. She hated toilets enough in the future (or past, whatever) without them being little holes in the ground outside in a cold wooden shed.

Every week she would find a new thing that she realised she couldn't actually do anymore, like eat takeouts or have a ride in the Bentley (or even a car, for that matter). But she was managing. It wasn't hell, like she had initially been expecting it to be.

Erskine walked out of the backroom, breaking her trance and she stood up really quickly. "You want to go back down to the ball?"

He nodded. She linked arms with him again and they headed out the room again.

**PAGE BREAK**

They were near the duelling hall and Valkyrie had been chatting idly to Erskine, talking about how her theory lessons had been when the golden eyed boy suddenly pulled her into an alcove near a window. There was a light snow falling that she could just see by the light of the dim candle that was shining from the wall opposite. He pulled her really close by the waist and he was suddenly kissing her.

It wasn't a chaste kiss, which is all Valkyrie had ever really done with her previous boyfriends, so she was completely flummoxed when Erskine started to move his lips against hers in an overly passionate manner. As soon as she got herself to realise that she did not want to be kissing Erskine at all, she began to struggle out of his grip. He clung onto her dress tightly and she hit her head against the wall behind her as she tried to pull away from him.

"Stop!" she finally managed to gasp out when they finally broke apart. "What are you doing?" Her protests were ignored and he tried to dive back in for another kiss, but she got herself to pull him into an arm lock, pushing him up against the other wall. "When I say stop, you stop," she ground out, her blood boiling in anger. "If you try to kiss me again, you will probably find yourself being thrown through a window. Understand?"

Erskine struggled to nod and he was beginning to whimper in pain. She let go of his arm and ran down to the big double doors that led to the duelling hall, tears threatening to spill over.

Liv looked up to see Valkyrie racing through the doors of the hall and knew instantly what had happened. She leapt up, dashing over to the girl who was now crying freely and tried to lead her back out.

"Don't," she whispered. "He's still out there."

"Okay." She shifted her course, dragging her to a private corner and waited for Erskine to walk through the doors. She ignored the looks she was getting from Skulduggery, the girls and the other Dead Men, concentrating on getting Valkyrie up to her room without having to confront Erskine yet.

Erskine marched in not long after, looking a little bit ruffled and sullen. He didn't notice the two of them as she stood Valkyrie up again and when they slipped through the double doors behind him.

"Don't worry, Val. It's going to be okay."

"But is it really?" the girl half yelled. "So far, I've managed to piss off China, Erskine and Skulduggery, never mind the fact that I made up with Skul, and you are telling me it is going to be okay? It just sounds like I'm messing everything up?"

Liv looked down, knowing that the question Valkyrie desperately needed the answer to was not one that she could tell her.

"Why am I here, Liv? Why am I supposed to be going to school with younger versions of the Dead Men in the middle of the stupid War?"

"I can't… I can't tell you."

"YES, YOU CAN!"

"No, I really can't!"

"Then why not?" Valkyrie said, exasperated.

Liv sighed, heavily. "You are very important, Val," she started. "More important in the history of magic than the average person is. The decision you are going to make will change everything and without it, the future would not be anywhere close to how you currently remember it to be. But I can't tell you want the decision is, otherwise that will hinder it completely; I know this because I consulted a Sensitive to see what the possible futures could be."

"I can't be that important," she scoffed.

Liv gave her a look. "You are one of the vital players in this next step, Val. Believe it and trust me."

**Oooh, Erskine made a move! Not a good one (he generally fails when it comes to tactics, so it at least fits) but a move nonetheless! And what has China been plotting for the last ten minutes?**

**I don't know, I haven't written the chapter yet ;)**


	20. In Which A Window Is Broken

**I'm soo nice, aren't I? Another chapter has been written and I am one review off 100! And it's still a week and a bit until my birthday! Good job, lovely followers and reviewers and viewers!**

**No China yet again. Still trying to work out what she is plotting...**

**Anyways, onto review responses!**

**Insanity- Your wish will come true. But you will gain another cliffhanger.**

**DeadGirl- Not quite protective Skully, but protective Dead Men! And I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**China- THE UPDATE HAS ARRIVED! And another cliffy :)**

**cliffhanger2- Nice to see you! Glad you like!**

**Ash Raggedy- Are you new too? Welcome! Glad it was unexpected. I don't like being really predictable...**

**AShyNewZealander- Is it sad that I'm still trying to work out what you mean? I'M TRYING TO UNDERSTAND SENSEI! TELL ME MORE!**

**SaracenRue- Your wish will come true... :) Enjoy!**

**Lexi- Of course Halestorm rocks! Why do you think I used it otherwise? Now leave, Tigger!**

**Guest- YOUR NAME SHALL BE SQUISHY AND YOU SHALL BE MINE! Unless you are the guest I dubbed Munchkin... -_- Name yourself please with a code name... I will try and include Hopeless and Larrikin, but maybe further in the story when they all grow up a bit... I picture the main Dead Men as being the friends who grew up together whilst Hopeless and Larrikin the ones that came when they were adults :)**

**Monkey- Vengence is served!**

**And now, le fabulous DISCLAIMER**

**Lexi- Let me try and explain what this story is to the series. Derek Landy's plotline goes "woooh" whilst Irene's goes "WAAAAAAHH"**

**Irene- ...**

**Irene- Are you okay?**

**Lexi- It makes perfect sense!**

**Irene- You know that they cannot see your gestures?**

**Lexi- Oh... Maybe it doesn't make sense.**

**Irene- No, it really doesn't. Landy owns most of this story... BUT I OWN THE GENIUS :)**

"I keep feeling as if we are out of the loop in some way, don't you?" Ely said, as they turned to watch Erskine march into the hall again, looking grumpy whilst Liv dragged Valkyrie back out of the room again behind the boy. They all looked expectantly at Ravel as he slumped down into Liv's empty seat.

"What?"

"What happened to Val?" Lena asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Skulduggery gave him an odd look. "You have been with her for the past fifteen minutes, right?"

"Yes…"

"So how do you not know what is wrong with her?"

Ravel remained silent.

"What did you do?" Ely said, the suspicion creeping into her voice.

Erskine looked down, his face starting to go red, but whether it was from embarrassment, guilt or anger, they didn't know.

"Come on," Anton mumbled, standing up. "We'll go ask Valkyrie instead."

Everyone else followed, Skulduggery leading the group looking concerned. They were now beginning to get strange looks from the other students and even some of the teachers.

**PAGE BREAK**

Erskine was only mildly surprised that his friends left him to check up on Valkyrie. Whilst he had know them for longer and had expected some sort of loyalty to him, he knew that the others had grown close to Valkyrie and would want to know what was wrong.

He was feeling guilty, knowing that his actions earlier had been driven by jealousy, knowing China had no interest whatsoever in him. Skulduggery always managed to pull in all the girls without even trying and having Valkyrie so close to him made him snap. As soon as his head had cleared in the minute before he went back into the hall, he knew he had made a big mistake.

He just wasn't sure how he was now going to explain why he lost control.

**PAGE BREAK**

They had been sitting in Liv's room together for ten minutes when there came an insistent knocking at the door, a jumble of voices filtering through the thick wooden door. Liv pulled herself up from the bed where Valkyrie lay, who had only just stopped crying, and went to open the door.

Everyone except Erskine was there, Skulduggery right at the front with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened?" he asked.

Liv pulled the door closed behind her to give Val a bit of time to clean up and turned to face them all. "Erskine kissed Valkyrie after she helped him calm down."

"What?"

She sighed. "He's jealous, as I told you, because you keep getting the girl," she told them, pointing at Skulduggery.

"I didn't mean to."

They all spun round to see Erskine standing at the end of the corridor. Skulduggery let out a small growl and the girls all glared at him.

"She's yours and-"He struggled to find the words. "I was- I mean, I am… I was jealous and she was there and…" He let out a moan of frustration.

Anton pushed past the others to get to the front of the group, walking towards Ravel, slowly and steadily. Erskine stood his ground, not backing away despite the terrifying look Shudder was now giving him.

"You hurt Valkyrie and yet idolise China. I hate China. I like Valkyrie. Do you know how much effort it was to get Skulduggery and Valkyrie together? Now, because of your _stupidity_, you ruined a lovely night for the two of them, so they didn't kiss."

Skulduggery was beginning to blush as Anton seriously described how much he liked him and Val as a couple. Erskine was now slowly beginning to back away, looking very nervous.

"You will _not _go anywhere near Valkyrie until I think I can trust you not to ruin her relationships," Anton continued. "You will not kiss anyone's girlfriend or boyfriend again, because I will know. You will soon be thrown out of a window, because you deserve it." With these words, Shudder swiftly closed up the gap between him and Ravel, shoving them both backwards into the window behind them at the end of the corridor. They flew straight through, the glass shattering around them and the rest of the group watched in surprise as they fell and disappeared from view.

"Well, that was unexpected," Ghastly said, still looking a bit shocked. They all ran over to the hole in the wall to see how far the boys had fallen.

It had been snowing and looking down they saw that Shudder and Ravel had fallen into a deep bank of fresh snow. They all shivered as an icy breeze whistled through their clothes.

**PAGE BREAK**

Erskine didn't go to Skulduggery and Ghastly's that evening. He got dropped of in a farm house in the middle of nowhere which Valkyrie presumed to be his home. Mr Iagan didn't pause to let her watch him going into the house, but teleported again to a small town. He seemed to be outside Mr Darning's shop again.

"Have a good holiday!" Iagan told them as they thanked him for the lift. There was a soft pop that was barely audible in the heavy wind. They all struggled to walk, Liv clutching her arm as they supported each other. Dexter and Saracen were shoving each other out of the shelter of the huddle they had formed, causing Dexter to fall into a bank of snow. Skulduggery rolled his eyes and went to lift him out whilst Ghastly wacked Saracen around the head.

"Can we at least try to get to Skul's as soon as we can? Otherwise we are all going to freeze!" Ghastly scolded them. "Flirt when we get there."

They both nodded sullenly and they all pushed on through the snow. Valkyrie could felt the cold rim of her dress begin to freeze and the wind was beginning to get through the folds of her cloak. She pulled it around tighter.

Skulduggery made a sharp turn and suddenly they were all on the porch of a cottage. He knocked on the door and it wasn't long before it was flung open by a woman with Skulduggery's green eyes.

**Who is this mysterious person? I bet you can guess :)**


	21. In Which Valkyrie Meets The Parents

**I absolutely love you guys! You have no idea how happy I am that people love this story. And to think, this is still only the beginning!**

**Couple of things before I answer my wonderful reviews (WE MADE IT PAST 100!):**

**1) I'm going to be taking down the poll today. I know I said it would get taken down on the 4th of February (MY BIRTHDAY) but it hasn't got added to in a while and I am now pretty certain what Skulduggery's name is! So, I present to you: Lorcan Eamon O'Connell, aka SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT! WOOOH! Lorcan was the most voted name, but I had to do a toss up for the second name. Then I got told that Eamon means "lover" or something along those lines, so I had to go with that.**

**2) The next poll I'm putting up is about Anton and Livena's relationship status during the book. I really wasn't expecting to have this pairing when I first started writing the story and then they just were together and I just hadn't planned what their story was going to be. So, I am letting you guys have a choice: vote on the poll and/or PM me (IRENE, NOT LEXI or JOOK, PLEASE SPECIFY) what you want their story to be like!**

**3) Going to do a bit of self-promotion. I have a tumblr account (it's called irenepthalo and it is the profile with the rainbows) and I post up a lot of shit about Skulduggery Pleasant and my other fandoms (on the profile, if you want to know). If any of you munchkins out there have tumblr, PLEASE FOLLOW ME.**

**4) And more kind of self promotion (IF I AM BORING YOU, I'M SORRY). My friend Jook Tungsten has been wanting to write a story based in the Last of Us universe. It is basically a zombie apocalypse story with ideas taken from the game, so if you are into apocalypse stuff, go read and review our story called "Life As We Know It". It will be updated regularly (mostly because it is based off our friendship group and we get to pair our friends up :) which is funny) but an audience would be appreciated.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES (this is taking longer than usual, but bear with):**

**Squishy- Hello! You are a lovely munchkin! Anton definitely has his moments and they are fabulous (Anton will always be my favourite Dead Man when it comes to the moments in the books). Here is a chapter for you!**

**Phoebe Pleasant- OHHH! I LOVE NEW REVIEWERS! So glad you like the story. My ego has inflated so much since December!**

**DeadGirl- I have to make Anton's moments great. Anton can't not be fabulous.**

**AShyNewZealander- SENSEI! PLEASE EXPLAIN! MY MIND IS DYING TRYING TO WORK IT OUT! WHY?**

**China- Good deductions. You must be Sherlock in disguise... ERMAGAWD, ARE YOU BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH!?**

**Monkey- We all love Anton. I deem him to be the ultimate Valduggery shipper. He would convert all of the Fletchyrie shippers or Chinduggery shippers to Valduggery shippers. I am not responding to the next question, mostly because it is all part of the story. READ TO FIND OUT!**

**Lexi- I'm not talking to you...**

**Ash- Cliffhanger is resolved once more. Please write! I really enjoy reading the stuff that gets on the site and there is not nearly enough Valduggery on this site... Or Sexter come to mention it...**

**cliffhanger- I think it was your story that I read that I am currently desperately waiting for an update... PLEASE UPDATE, IF YOU HAVEN'T! IT IS AN EPIC STORY SO FAR!**

**Right, DISCLAIMER-**

**Lexi- Why aren't you talking to me?**

**Irene- BECAUSE YOU GOT SOAP IN MY EAR! AND YOU DROPPED A TEST TUBE AND A CONICAL FLASK!**

**Lexi- You were the one that spilled our experiment.**

**Irene-...**

**Irene- I got soap in my hair and my ears. You are lucky I have short hair.**

**Lexi- You said I had a blind ear... Idiot**

**Irene- Dipshit**

**Lexi- Irene and I are too clumsy to own Skulduggery Pleasant. Now can you PLEASE get on with the chapter. You are annoying people.**

**Irene- Sorry. ON WITH THE STORY!**

The woman gave a smile, running forward and enveloping Skulduggery in a hug. "I'm glad you are home safe," she told him, releasing him and moving to hug Ghastly. "I hope you all had a good term," she continued to waffle, hugging all of the Dead Men in turn.

"We had a lovely time, ma'am," Dexter replied in a flippant manner. "As always."

She finally noticed Liv and Valkyrie tucked behind everyone else. The boys had already begun to enter the warmth of the house, but Skulduggery had stayed back. "Mother, this is Miss Valkyrie Cain and Miss Livena Estrange," he said, pointing to the two in turn. "They started at Ende this term and didn't have anywhere to go for the holiday, so we invited them here."

The lady smiled at us. "Pleasure to meet you," she said, warmly, her eyes sparkling. "I'm Aura Osprey, Skulduggery's mother."

"Thank you for letting us stay," Livena told her, as they all stepped into the house.

"Oh, it's nothing. The more the merrier, I always say," Aura stated, cheerily. "We have plenty enough space as it is and I would want you two stuck in a cold castle for the entire holiday." Valkyrie shrugged off her damp cloak and hung it up with the others, but before she could walk into the next room, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she was pulled up against Skulduggery.

"You okay," he asked her, leaning down to murmur into her ear.

"I'm good," she tried to say as calmly as possible, but she felt her voice hitch in her throat.

"Not distressed about Erskine still?"

"No. He was jealous. I don't feel anything towards him in that way and I won't be seeing him for a while. I think that's plenty enough time to forget the whole incident."

Skulduggery nodded, leading her into the next room. "This is the parlour," he told her. "It's the main room of the house."

"Skulduggery?" came a low voice from behind the two of them.

They turned around to face a tall, rather broad man with hazel eyes and a heavy beard. "Hello, father," Skulduggery said, a little meekly.

"Who are the two girls you have brought with you?"

Valkyrie tried not show her nervousness. "I am Valkyrie Cain, sir," she said, looking the man directly in the eye. "That is my cousin, Livena Estrange. Your son was kind enough to invite us over for the holiday, because we don't have anywhere else to stay."

The man took a good look of the two of them. Val remembered that she was still wearing the rather beautiful ball gown from earlier, although it was a bit damp at the hem. She pulled the shawl that she had grabbed out of the bag tighter around herself. Just as she was about to think that he was going to turn them out into the cold, he gave a gentle smile. "Nice to meet you, Miss Cain and Miss Estrange. My name is Roshan Adamos."

"Please, call me Valkyrie."

"You can call me Roshan then."

He bade her and Liv sit down near the fireplace with the other Dead Men, and they all began to recount their time at Ende. Skulduggery told his parents how skilled Valkyrie was at fighting, amusing Roshan to no extent as he explained that he got beaten up several times over the term because of her.

It was then that the conversation took a slightly darker turn. "What is the situation like concerning Mevolent, father?" Skulduggery tentatively asked.

Roshan sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you," he said. "It's not looking good for us at the moment. Mevolent's army is much bigger than we anticipated and he has some of the most blood-thirsty generals in charge. We thought it was going to be over, but it is looking like this might be a much longer war."

"So far, only some of the weaker Sanctuaries have collapsed, but ours, the African and Australian Sanctuaries are the only ones that seem to be able to stand a charge. The English Sanctuary is barely standing and the small American Sanctuary has almost been annihilated. I think we might need a miracle."

"I want to fight when I get out of school," Dexter stated. "I don't want my parents to have died in vain. They fought in the war to protect me and I want to honour that."

"We should all team up," Saracen said. "We would make an epic team."

"True," Ghastly agreed.

Aura suddenly stood up. "You would make fabulous fighters in the army. But I think we've been talking for too long. Ghastly, take Dexter and Sarcen to your house, I'm sure your parents are anxious to see you again. I'll get rooms for Anton and the girls."

"Sure," Ghastly said, standing up, followed closely by Saracen and Dexter. "Thank you for having us, ma'am, sir."

We saw them off, noting that Saracen and Dexter had resumed flirting as they disappeared into the wind. Ghastly was throwing slightly annoyed glances back at us before the door closed to stop the heat escaping.

"We have one spare room," Aura told them. "Skulduggery's sister has a room, but I don't think you would want to share a room with a two year old."

"You have a sister?" Valkyrie couldn't help but exclaim. "You didn't tell me this."

"Never had the right moment to," Skulduggery explained. "You don't just bring it up randomly."

"You'll meet her in the morning," Roshan said. "She adores meeting new people."

"I figure you girls can share and Anton can bunk in with Skulduggery, which is what usually happens," Aura went on. "The beds are quite big, so I don't think you'll object to sharing, no?"

Skulduggery intercepted. "Ah, yes. Valkyrie has been my roommate for the term, mother."

Aura raised an eyebrow. "Right," she said, an edge in her voice. "He's been a gentleman, hasn't he, Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie nodded, a little confused as to why Aura was asking.

"Not been rude in any manner, has he?"

She finally understood what Skulduggery's mother had been implying. "He's been very nice and helped me with my hair in the mornings," Valkyrie quickly explained. "I've never been very good at doing my hair, but Skulduggery has been a great help."

"That's good. Would you prefer to stay in Skulduggery's room?"

"I was just thinking that Anton and Liv may want to share," Valkyrie said, raising her eyebrows slightly. "They are close, you see."

Aura got the hint, thankfully. "Ah, I see. Well, by all means, make yourselves at home."

Saying goodnight to Aura and Roshan, we all walked upstairs. Anton suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. "May I say thank you for that?"

"Your welcome." Valkyrie smiled as Anton and Liv walked into the spare room, Anton helping the purple girl carrying her bags in.

Skulduggery took her hand and led her through a different door. "This is my room."

**Woah, lots of words. Now, onto maths homework! -_-**


	22. Which Involves Some Art

**Oops- I realised that in my last chapter I was a bit vague concerning the attitudes of the parents towards having Skulduggery sharing a room with Valkyrie. But: FEAR NOT. I got it sorted... All will be explained in the chapter. Thanks to Insanity and China for pointing this out.**

**Lexi/Tigger- Sigh... I'm not even going to go into the depths of hazards in Chemistry...**

**Insanity- Being grounded sucks... I feel for you...**

**Ash- No Sexter (sorry) but Valduggery ensues :)**

**cliffhanger- KEEP UPDATING YOUR STORY! Or I will be very upset. In return, I will continue to update this, k?**

**Amy- I know he is. He is an avid shipper!**

**NewZealander- OOOHHH, What is your first language? Is it cool? My dad has been living in Britain for years and still gets muddled sometimes and I know my Italian is crap, so you are doing good!**

**Monkey- Ummm, maybe no Madame Mist... She is just a bit too creepy...**

**China- Awww, man... Well, the little sister appears next chapter (hopefully, I have actually written the next chapter -_-)**

**DISCLAIMER- No extravagance here (sorry). I don't own this except the stuff I do own. I think you people get the picture.**

Valkyrie gazed round the room. It was simple, but there were paintings and drawings hung all over the walls, making it seem so much more personal as a space. The bed had a patchwork quilt thrown over it, making it look cosier and the rugs on the carpet added colour to the space, which would have been rather plain room. In the corner on the desk, Valkyrie noticed a couple of statues sitting on the surface and a huge stack of paper and pencils.

"You like it?"

"It's lovely," she said, smiling at him before moving to study the nearest painting. "I can't believe Aura and Roshan let us sleep in mixed gender rooms," she commented, as she looked closer at the art.

"They don't mind," Skulduggery said. "They send me to a school that already has a policy of mixed gender roommates to promote gender equality. We could have already had sex so many times already without anyone knowing."

Valkyrie studied the painting harder to avoid making eye-contact with Skulduggery, knowing that her face had gone bright red. "I suppose," she mumbled.

"The magical society is pretty progressive in views in comparison to the mortal society. As long as it isn't blatantly obvious to the mortals that we are being so 'scandalous', most people don't care."

She nodded, understanding, looking at the signature of the painting, wondering whether she knew the artist. She was puzzled to note that it was signed off with the name L.E. O'Connell. "Who's O'Connell?" she asked, turning round to face him finally.

"Oh, well, that's me." Skulduggery looked a little bashful. "That's my given name. Lorcan Eamon O'Connell."

"Seriously?" Valkyrie was not sure what to be most surprised about; what his given name was or his skills at painting. "I never would have guessed that," she chose to say. "The paintings are really good. Are all of these yours?"

Skulduggery nodded. "I enjoy drawing. It's relaxing. I actually…" he broke away. "I've kind of wanted to draw you for a while now."

Valkyrie turned to give him a puzzled look.

"Not like that!" he exclaimed, looking a bit flustered. "You are just really pretty and- yeah…"

_He is adorable when he gets flustered, _Valkyrie thought to herself. "It's okay," she said, out loud. "You can draw me if you want." She gestured to the ballgown. "This okay?"

"That's… perfect." He reached for some paper and a number of pencils and told her to sit on the bed comfortably. He perched at the end without the pillows, leaning up against the wooden board at the foot of the bed whilst she shuffled onto the other end, kicking her boots off and curling her legs up underneath her.

"Sit as still as you can."

She nodded, focusing absentmindedly at a sketch that was on the wall behind him. It was of Ghastly, noticing the scars and his figure. Skulduggery had got it spot on, his stance being poised and rigid. Her eyes flickered to the sketches beside the one of Ghastly and found that Skulduggery had drawn all his friends and framed the images on the wall where he could see them. She was touched to see how close Skulduggery really was to his friends. They probably felt like brothers to him. Looking at the picture of Erskine, her stomach clenched at the idea that she may have destroyed their friendship.

"Skulduggery?"

"Mmhm?"

"Don't stay mad at Erskine."

His brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to feel like the one who ruined your friendship. He's a good guy. He just acts on his emotions, but it's China who is really the manipulative one."

Skulduggery finally looked up at her properly. "I'm still annoyed at him, but it would take a lot for me to hate him truly. I don't like the fact that he upset you, nor the fact that he kissed you whilst I was technically on a date with you."

They were silent for a bit longer.

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"As in…?"

"Yeah."

"I do," he said, sincerely. "You've intrigued me ever since you turned up in my room."

Valkyrie ducked her head, face flushing, before realising that she was supposed to be sitting still. "Oops!"

"Nevermind," he dismissed. "I've finished anyway."

Valkyrie shuffled over to admire the drawing. He had got her features and posture spot on, loving the way he enhanced her hair in the drawing and the contrasts between her skin tone and hair colour.

"That is really pretty."

"I'm quite proud of it myself," Skulduggery commented. "I'm tempted to put it on the wall with Ghastly and the others."

It had gotten really late by then. Skulduggery helped her unpack her stuff, emptying one of his drawers to make space for her smaller articles of clothing and hanging the dress up behind the door. "We'll put it in the walk in wardrobe in the spare room tomorrow, okay?"

They turned around to change, Valkyrie feeling a bit awkward, but she slipped into the nightgown anyway. It probably would have been less awkward with the skeleton Skulduggery; after all, he had seen her reflection naked, but this was a Skulduggery that she was still getting used to.

She slid into the night gown, contemplating stuff.

**PAGE BREAK**

She was in her nightgown again. Skulduggery could not think of anyone else who could make the unflattering nightclothes look good, but then again, neither he nor his friends had been lying when they said that she looked stunning.

She gave him a smile that made his heart flip as she dragged her bedcover off the bed, wrapping it around her snugly. He used the brief moment whilst she was getting herself comfortable on the bed to compose himself and calmly asked if she had gone through the Surge yet, shuffling to perch on the bed as well.

"No, not yet," said Valkyrie, fiddling with her hair slightly. "Have you?"

Skulduggery shook his head. "It is supposed to be really painful. You get sent to Kenspeckle's ward where they keep an eye on you when it happens, but only the older students go through it generally, the ones over eighteen. It's really rare if it happens at our age."

"Knowing me, I'll end up getting it soon."

"Why do you say that?" Skulduggery frowned.

Val sighed, running her hand through her hair, pulling it slightly out of her face. "I'm me, that's why. This is the sort of thing that ends up happening to me."

"That's not exactly an answer."

"I know it's not." She looked up at him and Skulduggery tried not to lose himself in her beautiful eyes. "You want me to tell you the truth?"

**PAGE BREAK**

Despite everything, Valkyrie found herself saying, "You want me to tell you the truth?"

Skulduggery nodded.

Even if he wasn't the Skulduggery the Detective she had first met and fallen in love with initially, she trusted and loved Skulduggery the Student equally. He deserved to know. She had grown as close to the young Skulduggery as she was with the skeleton one.

"I am from the future."


	23. Which is Full of Blankets and Joy

**Sooo, it's my birthday! WOOOHH! OFFICIALLY 16!**

**Reminder that there is a new poll on the JellyFish Profile about Anton and Liv. Got four (or more) votes on it already!**

**REPLIES:**

**Telemancer- You guys sound EPIC! Read my review and tell me how awesome Iowa is (if you truly are American) and whether or not it is worth a trip to see! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I'm really glad you think my story is epicer than others! It really makes my day! And btw, your story is awesome so far!**

**Tigger/Lexi- Sorry, I was busy... There wasn't time for proper DISCLAIMER. And why, were you expecting me to give away the entire plot to you?**

**Ash- Again, no Sexter. I am really sorry, it's just not feeling right to add it in yet. I'm still getting Valkyrie and Skulduggery together. Thank God for Livanton! XD**

**Guest!- WHO ARE YOU? Tell me in your next review! I hold no blame for confiscated phones, they are at your risk (don't tell me I need to start making terms and conditions for the reading of this story!) HERE BE THE NEW UPDATE!**

**MadnessforMerlin- BAD STUFF. JOKING! Fabulous stuff shall happen**

**Pheobe- SHNUGGLES ALL ROUND!**

**China- LOOKY HERE! NEW UPDATE! ENJOY THE EXPLANATIONS!**

**Pi- ENJOY THE UPDATE!**

**cliffhanger- I am amazing at cliffhangers. In my other story, (the Last of Us fic I am writing with Jookoo) I give people a daily dose of feels and cliffys XD**

**Zealander- ERMAGAWD, THAT'S ALMOST ZOOLANDER! :)**

**Daisy- AWwww, thanks!**

**Squishy- Soon, my little jellyfish. Soon you shall meet cutie sister!**

**Insanity- I will do all you ask. I love music... And yeah, I'm mean. Pink quilt sounds epic, but I doubt Valkyrie would approve!**

**Monkey- THE TENSION! THE SUSPENSE! THE FLUFF! I know, I'm on it.**

**Once again, another note to say I LOVE YOU ALL AND ALL THE SUPPORT YOU ARE GIVING ME! If I get this published, you will all be referenced in my dedication. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Lexi- It's your birthday today! Hip Hip Hip HOOORAY! WE ARE TOTES INSANE! And I don't know how to rhyme!**

**Irene- YOU GOT ME A BOOK ON JEDI'S! You know me way too well...**

**Lexi- Well, I am totally amazing.**

**Irene- Not enough to own Skully P**

**Lexi- No-one except LE GOLDEN GOD can be that awesome.**

**Irene- I know. Even if it is my birthday.**

**Lexi- You can't have everything**

**Irene- Ah well. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"I am from the future."

Skulduggery stared at her, stunned into silence. Valkyrie was wringing her hands, looking agitated and flustered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't know you that well, in this time anyway and…"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'in this time'?"

Val looked even more uncomfortable. "I know you, in the future, quite well. We're best friends."

Skulduggery shifted, not really knowing how to react. "So how did you get here?"

"Livena is a time traveller. It's her discipline. I come from the 21st Century and I got taken back to this time period because I am important. I don't know why I am here really; Livena is trying not to interfere too much by saying too much, but I needed you to know." She shifted the blankets on her shoulders around her tighter. "I can't take the secrecy anymore, but particularly not to you. You won't tell the others, will you?"

"Of course not," Skulduggery assured and she instantly looked more relaxed. "But why me instead of Ghastly? Or Anton?"

"Because you are my best friend. At least, you are in the future. I don't really know what you think of me at the moment."

"You are definitely one of my close friends," he said. "We've known each other for a whole term and we are really close already, we have fun beating each other up during the combat lessons and we share a room. If that is not best friends, then I don't know what is."

Valkyrie gave a wide smile and leaned over to hug Skulduggery. "Thank you," she whispered and they sat there together, talking about the future curled in the blankets.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

Liv's voice was unpredictably calm as she looked up from her latest batch of sewing, her face looking intrigued.

"I told him."

"Oh. I thought you were about to say something I didn't know."

"You knew I was going to tell him?"

Liv gave her an amused smile. "Of course I did. What did I tell you the morning after we arrived?"

Valkyrie half sighed. She hated being predictable. "That my decisions are mine, but you know what I decide."

"Well done! What you did wasn't wrong. He deserves to know."

"That's good; I was really scared I had done the wrong thing."

"The reason I'm not telling you much at all about what you need to do is because I don't have to. I just need to double check more than anything that everything is going as it should, and correct the problems that do occur. So far none have occurred, so it shows that everything is running to plan and that my mission is going smoothly."

Skulduggery was out with the other Dead Men, along with Mr Darning, who was in fact called Savage Darning, and Roshan on some sort of war meeting. They had been incredibly vague to the two of them, which annoyed Valkyrie slightly because she knew she could definitely be of help in the war effort with her level of power. But, as it was, they were sat in the living room near the fire sewing. Well, Liv was sewing. Valkyrie was failing to keep the threads from tangling, getting more and more frustrated as the material she was working on got more and more threadbare from the number of times she had unpicked threads poorly from the fabric. At one point, Liv plucked the sheet from her hand, telling Valkyrie to find something else to do.

"I want to beat up Skulduggery."

"He isn't here."

"That's kind of why I want to punch him."

"Go fight Ghastly's mum. She's a boxer."

"I haven't met her yet."

Liv looked puzzled and then your expression cleared. "Of course you haven't. Go help Aura with the cooking."

"I can't cook."

"Learn how to."

She rolled her eyes at the purple girl, but obliged, getting up and moving into the kitchen.

"Vallie!" came a cry from below her as a little toddler ran across to hug her knees.

Valkyrie smiled, bending to pick up the little blonde haired girl with bright green eyes. "Hello, Joy!" she said. Joy was her nickname, because she had not taken a name yet. She had very similar features to Skulduggery, which amused her greatly because she often rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders in a manner identical to the annoying boy. She even did the same little head tilts when she was confused.

She also had a very expansive vocabulary, as Valkyrie had found out in the couple of days of her stay at the O'Connell household.

"Come help Mama cook! She's making pie!"

"I think I will, but can I put you down?"

"Yes! I want to show you my drawing first though."

"Okay." Valkyrie let Joy drag her into the kitchen, bumping into Aura. "I'll help you in a moment," Val told her. "Joy just wants to show me her drawing."

"Of course."

On the slate was a drawing of a girl holding fire in her hand. Knowing that Aura and Liv were not elementals and that Joy had not yet developed her magical skills yet, she asked if it was a picture of her.

"Yes! See, this is your magic and this is the pretty dress you were wearing yesterday."

"I can see that! It's very lovely indeed."

Joy looked back down at the slate. "You can go help Mama now. I'm going to do more drawing."

**There we are! Hope you like little Joy! If you didn't get it, there was a time jump between the first bit and the second section of a couple of days.**

**Next chapter, I promise, will focus on the Dead Men, Sexter and the war plans.**

**- Irene Phthalo**


	24. In Which Saracen Gets A Bit Distracted

**Am I evil? Yes, I am. Should I have updated sooner? I probably should have.**

**I'm sorry. GCSEs are a pain in the ass, so trying to keep up with all the homework on top of actually writing the story and the other story I'm working on with Jook has been tricky. On top of this I had more story ideas concerning reading the Brothers Grimm Fairytales/Horror Stories and writing a recreational story, mostly because I walked into a bookshop and found a story called Tiger Lily (a different take on the Peter Pan story) and a version of Robin Hood as if he was a werewolf and both looked awesome so I had inspiration. Plus, I ended up watching "Into the Woods" and getting distressed about Rapunzel's storyline and decided I wanted to do another version of Rapunzel.**

**I've been reading a load of other peoples stories and I was so happy when, reading the review responses, I kept seeing responses to people I personally have named. Squishy is out there using the name I gave him/her and Libertied Insanity keeps on getting told how epic her name is (you have credited me, right?) XD It amuses me to see how much I am beginning to influence the fandom.**

**So, yeah... Review Responses:**

**kittehkatkakes- Thanks for the review! I'm tempted to add Gracious and Callaghan, but I always think of them as being fairly young mages (as in Tanith's age, not Dead Men age), so they probably wouldn't be alive yet. I will definitely write another story at some point involving the Monster Hunters because they are hilarious and I can imagine them being best friends since birth (their families were close friends and all that). So, not this story (I just don't see how I can fit it in), but definitely in another, okay?**

**cubecars- SHORT? ARE YOU CALLING MY STORY SHORT, OR THE CHAPTER? I'll have you know, +30k words is more than a normal story. Awww, I don't mean to be horrible, I love reviews, and I'm glad you like it, despite the short chapters I do sometimes. Telemancer are epic, you should be proud to be in their story.**

**Athena Cain- I love Joy too. She will feature once again in the next chapter. Glad you like!**

**Zealander- Zoolander is a film with Ben Stiller, Will Ferrell and Owen Wilson in it. It is about supermodels, but it is absolutely hilarious. I recommend it. :) Joy is adorable, glad to see that other people agree.**

**China- We needed another Alice and I couldn't stop the shnuggles.**

**cliffhanger- My little sister is such a pest, but she has many adorable moments as well, so I let her get away with it. When we went to see Into the Woods, she got really excited about seeing "Captain Kirk" (Chris Pine). I am so pleased to see that my nerdiness is getting bestowed upon her too.**

**Pheobe- OMG, thank you! My favourite place read, write, drink hot chocolate is by shnuggling under my lovely blanket. If I ever get a boyfriend/girlfriend, they have to cope with shnuggles (I say cope, I don't see how anyone can live without shnuggles).**

**Lexi- It was an appropriate nickname for her. Valith will occur in the drabbles I will eventually get round to writing.**

**Monkey- Sexter will appear in this chapter. Read on!**

**Insanity- Savage was a name that was pinging around my brain at that moment. I figured, like Ghastly, that he would have another side to him. I don't particularly like pink as a colour because of all the gender connotations, but a kid who sits next to me in Physics has a pink calculator and can do backflips, so hi-five to him. Music is awesome, I listen to everything I can (I have dubstep violin next to the Finding Nemo soundtrack in my Spotify Playlist). Enjoy the chapter (I did read all of your review, but there is too much comment on, so I need to round this off and get on with the story).**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Irene- THERE ARE GIANTS IN THE SKYYYYYYYY!**

**LEXI- THERE ARE GREAT BIG TERRIBLE GIANTS IN THE SKYYYYYY!**

**Irene- WHEN YOU'RE WAY UP HIGH AND YOU LOOK BELOW AT THE...**

**Lexi- WAIT! As much as I love Into the Woods, I think the DISCLAIMER takes first priority.**

**Irene- No, it doesn't. ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN IN THE WOODS. MAY I K-**

**Lexi- There are angry readers waiting for their chapter.**

**Irene- Oh, whoops (sorry guys). I do not own the Skulduggery Pleasant characters that feature in the series. Derek Landy owns them, I took them for a walk about.**

**Lexi- Better. Shall we continue?**

**Irene- Yes. IT'S THE LLAAAAASTTT MIDNIGHT. IT'S THE LAAaassstttt...**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

Saracen was seriously struggling to focus on the meeting; the words that were leaving Grand Mage Noxious' mouth were going in one ear and other the other.

The problem?

Dexter Vex.

Saracen knew things. It was the discipline that he was currently practicing, but whilst he wasn't an extremely strong mind reader, meaning some details did not reach his mind, it was crystal clear what Dexter was thinking about and it was incredibly distracting for him.

He forced his mind to ignore his blonde friend's thoughts and focused his mind back to the talk the Grand Mage was giving.

"We are not currently aware of Mevolent's base, but we are pretty certain that it is still in Ireland. The African Sanctuary is trying to provide us aid, but keep losing track of their teleporters," the Grand Mage had been saying when Saracen finally managed to tune himself back into the discussion. "The Elders and I believe that it is necessary for us to send a group of people to scout the areas in Ireland that we know of that could be good hideouts for Mevolent and his army. We have some ideas of where to look, but we are in need of volunteers."

Roshan stepped forward. "My son, Skulduggery, and his friends here are very capable young mages. Seeing as we are in need of scouts, but I doubt we can spare any of our older mages. We can rely on them to scout for us to allow our army to build up. They can buy us the time we need."

They all looked at each other. Saracen gave Dexter a look, partially to try and tell him that he knew what he was thinking about and, on the other hand, trying to convey his surprise towards Roshan's proposal. He hadn't done a very good job at relaying his emotions to Dexter, who looked a little confused at his wiggling eyebrows and turned back towards the Grand Mage, resuming his incredibly distracting thoughts.

_Sigh_

"What do you say, gentlemen?" the Grand Mage asked.

Skulduggery looked back at them, giving a shrug. Saracen nodded at him, along with all the others, except Anton, who kept a stony face. "I guess we can take the mission, if you want us to, Grand Mage," Skulduggery told Noxious, with his charm on, just in case.

"Just one thing."

"What's that, Grand Mage?"

"You need a seventh person to go with you six," Noxious said. "Just to make sure."

Saracen raised an eyebrow at the blatant superstition, rolling his eyes at the idea that it impacted missions in anyway.

"Of course, Grand Mage," Skulduggery said and the meeting went on to explain the details of their first mission.

**PAGE BREAK**

"So, who is going to be our seventh person, Skul?" Dexter asked as when they were all seated together in their carriage again.

"Valkyrie."

"Seriously?" Saracen asked.

"It's not just because you like her, right?" Ghastly asked him.

"Of course not," the green eyed boy half-yelled, indignantly. "She is genuinely a capable woman with strong powers and I think she would help us greatly."

"What about Liv?" Erskine said, staring intently out of the window, still trying not to look at Skulduggery. "We can't just leave her alone for an unknown period of time."

Anton sat up at the mentioning of Liv's name.

"I don't think her skill set would help us," Skulduggery stated, not hiding the cold edge in his voice. "We can leave her with my mother if she wants, or we can send her to Ely or Lena's house, if she wants company."

Anton slumped back again. "Makes sense," he muttered, not annoyed at the decision, but a bit sad at the idea that he would need to leave her for a while.

"You're okay with that, right Anton?" Ghastly asked.

"Absolutely fine."

**PAGE BREAK**

It was late when they finally got home. Roshan took Anton and Skulduggery home, leaving Erskine with the others at Ghastly's house.

Saracen and Dexter had a permanent room for the two of them in a room in the attic of the little tailor shop. The two of them practically raced upstairs, despite Ghastly's mother calling them back down to come and eat.

"Let them go, mother," Ghastly told her. "They've been like this all day. I swear that if they got the chance to, they would have disappeared of to an alcove."

"They really need to get together properly," Anastasia Ragnhailt muttered, as she started to dish out the soup into Ghastly, Erskine and Savage's bowls, ignoring the empty places.

**PAGE BREAK**

As soon as the door closed, Saracen pulled Dexter towards him. "You have been so distracting all day," he murmured into the blonde's ear.

"How is that?" Dexter said, kissing along the base of his neck.

"Well, for one, you are undoubtedly the most good looking person I have seen so far," Saracen mumbled, rubbing Dexter's hair gently, guiding him over to the bed. "And secondly, you were having some incredibly interesting thoughts earlier today that meant my mind was not exactly focusing where it should have been."

"How is the fact that you are able to read my thoughts my fault?"

"You were having the thoughts." They fell onto the bed, kissing deeply, Dexter clutching the sheets, Saracen wrapping his arms around his body.

At one point they broke away gently, shuffling so that they were facing each other, holding hands and smiling at the other.

"Do you think we could ever have a long lasting relationship together?" Dexter asked suddenly.

"I doubt it, knowing us."

"I know, but we could always try."

Saracen gave it some thought. "Maybe," he said eventually. "I just struggle to see it happening, knowing what we're like."

Dexter sat up, looking a bit annoyed and slightly upset. "You mean, play boys?"

The darker haired boy cringed inwardly. He hadn't meant to upset him. "Exactly that. We aren't really well known for being dedicated and faithful partners."

"No, that's true." There was still a cool edge to his voice.

Saracen hoisted himself up as well, looking a bit nervous, but fixing a look into the other's eyes. "We can keep coming back to us, if you want-"

"I do."

"But we can also try it out with others," Saracen finished. "Think about it; we will probably be alive for a long time and we can't know for sure that we are right for each other."

Dexter nodded, looking a bit forlorn, but understanding what the darker haired boy was getting at. He leaned in to hug Saracen.

"I don't mean to say I don't like you, Dex. I just don't want to get this wrong."

"Neither do I."

**WE FINALLY HAD FLUFFLES FROM THE SEXTER! And a bit on Anton/Liv! And a smidgin of Valduggery. I call that success. Until the next chapter, folks!**

**UPDATE- Oops, looks like I pressed copy 'n paste one too many times. Thanks Lexi and DeadGirl for pointing it out. -_- Aren't I a smart munchkin. I should have noticed when it told me there were 3K words to this chapter.**


	25. In Which The Dead Men Are Formed

**I really need to write more. Before I was literally posting every five seconds and now I'm speed writing chapters when I realise I haven't posted in over a week. Plus, it isn't a very long chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but then I couldn't think what to add to the ending, so I cut it off really awkwardly and... yeah...**

**Sorry... **

**Anyway, the half-term (whilst it has been kinda relaxing) has also been full of either doing absolutely nothing or doing absolutely everything. I'm just glad I've pretty much finished my music composition (thankfully) because otherwise this next half-term will consist of very little internet relaxation time.**

**Enough of my grumbles though.**

**Have any of you guys watched Big Hero 6? IT IS AMAZING PLEASE WATCH! PLEASE!**

**Review Replies:**

**Lexi- Thanks babe! And I know I'm smart...**

**DeadGirl19- Thanks as well! Yeah, very naughty Dexter... XD**

**Ash/cliffy- I think I might called you Wildfire instead! Yeah, this new chapter sucks a bit, but Joy features, so it might be okay... as like an interlude... maybe...**

**Insanity- Considering I had some major plot details in that last chapter, I think you may struggle to understand what is going on in the story if the only thing you picked up was the Sexter... Ah well... XD**

**Pheobe- I send you SHNUGGLES! I tried to write them well... And Saracen's power... Attempted...**

**Monkey- Nuff said!**

**China- Yeah, the number of chapters... about that... Doesn't look like it happened... :/ I don't know whether Christmas should be celebrated. Maybe some sort of gift day... You know, I have no clue... Probably should... Oh, and about China... THANK YOU! I have had no clue what to write and now I have a brain wave... THANK YOU!**

**Athena- Something always goes wrong... You should know that... Although when precisely, I don't know yet...**

**Cubecars- Hey, not insulted! I'm really glad you love my story, I will try and update a bit more regularly if I can, but I have another set of mocks coming up (-_- fun) so we'll see I suppose.**

**Ash Raggedy- I love Malec so much as well, and I've only read the first of the Mortal Instruments. Keep persisting... SEXTER WILL PREVAIL!**

**DetectiveInspectoMe- The story shall go on! Ghastyrie is not my favourite shipping, but it's okay, I suppose... Prefer it to Chinduggery and Fletchyrie (urgh)... Just letting you know though, you are reading a Valduggery... Just saying...**

**Guest- Oh, great, I now need to dig out my list of names... YOU ARE NOW DUBBED Melon Lord (if you have watched Avatar: The Last Airbender, you'll get the joke... Hope you like Melons!)... I'm really glad you like my story! I like Dexteryrie too! And Valton... Actually, most shippings I can tolerate on this fandom, but Valduggery will always be my OTP for this fandom...**

**Squishy- You will always be mine, Squishy! GCSEs are the English exams that you get at the end of Year 11 (when the year is 15/16). I have spent all year ten and eleven preparing for them (they are just exams, and they give you a Grade (A*, A, B, C, D, E, F and U I think) and the grades above C are passes. It's really annoying, but I'll have them finished in Summer and then I can really get going properly with this story (as in, updating ever half-hour). What school system do you have in Australia?**

**DISCLAIMER-**

**Lexi- How much feels do you have for Big Hero 6 still?**

**Irene- I have been listening to the soundtrack since we watched it. I have memorized the lyrics of the ending credits song. My brother and I have been fangirling every time we walk past each other. MANY FEELS! MANY MANY FEELS!**

**Lexi- Thumbs up to Disney. We wish every single film you make was as touching as that... Well, I have the feels during all of Disney's films, they never get it wrong.**

**Irene- Ah, ah! Correction! Landy never gets it wrong. Disney gets it right sometimes, but we all know that many of their films have been disasters.**

**Lexi- HOW COULD YOU! NEVER INSULT ANY OF MY FANDOMS AGAIN, YOU LITTLE B-**

**Irene- Ookay! I'm sorry! I don't own the world and most of the characters, except my OCs. LEXI! DON'T STORM OFF!**

**Lexi- *storming off***

**Irene- Oh dear... ON WITH THE STORY! I need to get her a big bar of chocolate...**

Although she ended up being greatly covered in flour, Valkyrie had managed to succeed in helping Aura bake the steak and ale pie. By the time Val had washed herself and little Joy up (somehow the small two year old had got covered in the chalky white powder, though she barely came into the kitchen), the pie was ready and the boys had finally come home.

"Care to say where you have been all day with the others?" Valkyrie whispered to Skulduggery as she bade them all in.

"We will tell you at the table, okay?"

Valkyrie frowned at the idea of having to wait for an answer, but she kept in her annoyance and helped sit Joy down at the table.

"Is Skuldug'ry and Daddy back?" she asked, looking up at Val.

"They took their time about it, but yes."

"I miss them when they go."

"I do too." Valkyrie ruffled the girl's hair, it being still fairly short baby curls. She tended to forget that Joy was still so young and it was little moments like this that she realised how small she really was.

It was only when they all sat around the table did Roshan explain where they had been all day.

"The boys are going to go on a mission for the Sanctuary."

"Seriously?" Aura looked slightly stunned.

"Can I come?" Joy said, waving her spoon, throwing bits of pie on the floor.

"No, Joy," Roshan said, with a small smile on his face. "I don't think that is a good idea. Maybe when you're older."

The little girl pouted, throwing a chunk of meat across the table. Aura rolled her eyes, calmly placing the meat chunk back into Joy's plate, cutting up the pie for the toddler. "You were saying, Roshan?"

"The boys are going on a mission for the Sanctuary to look for Mevolent's base."

"Who decided it was a smart idea to send a bunch of children on a mission to find the world's most dangerous man?" Aura asked, her brown eyes flashing in anger.

Roshan looked guilty. "I did."

"Why, _darling_?"

Everyone was beginning to shift uncomfortably, unsure how this fight was going to unfold. Skulduggery leant over towards Valkyrie.

"I think you might want to eat quickly and leave before my mum decides to explode," he whispered. "It won't be pretty."

"I don't think so," Val hissed back, still annoyed that the boys had left so suddenly that morning without a word of warning. "I want to know what's going on."

"The Sanctuaries don't have enough people to send on this particular mission," Roshan was explaining. "We've needed a group to do scouting missions for us for a while and they are the perfect group to do just that. They are all capable teenagers-"

"They've not even finished school, Roshan!"

"No, but they have the rest of the holiday."

"That's for family!"

"We are in a war, Aura! Do you get that?"

Aura slumped back. "I do."

"So you understand that if we don't do anything, the world is going to get taken over by Mevolent."

"I know." She looked close to tears.

Roshan walked over to his wife, pulling her in for a hug. "I'm sorry. I know it's tough, but they need to. We don't have another option. We wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."

Aura nodded, rubbing her face into his shoulder. "Okay."

Roshan looked over Aura's shoulder towards Valkyrie, who was still absorbing in the information. "The boys want you to go with them."

"What?"

"We need seven people, or at least, that's what the Grand Mage said," Skulduggery put in. Val whipped her head round sharply to face him. "I suggested that you would fit in the team very well."

Valkyrie's brow furrowed. "Well, of course I'll go, but who will stay with Liv?"

"I'm okay to stay here and keep Aura and Joy company," Liv put in. "I think finding Mevolent's whereabouts is more important than me being a bit lonely."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'll invite the girls round at some point if I get really lonely."

"Yay! More people!" Joy exclaimed.

"Well, that's it then," Aura said, as cheerfully as possible. "When will they be leaving?"

"As soon as possible," Roshan told her. "Preferably tomorrow."

**Yeah, sorry again for the odd cut off point. To make it up to you, I will post a new chapter as soon as humanly possible (although I might be lying again... -_-)**


End file.
